Crimes and Witchdemeanors
by liidg
Summary: The sequel to Witches in Prison. OOC, cannon? We don't need no stinkin canon. Rated very M. Primarily BL/HG but not entirely.
1. Chapter 1

This is the sequel to Witches in Prison. Rated Very M/Ma. No minors. OOC, what is this canon thing everyone keeps talking about? Characters are JK's, just playing with them.

I want to thank everyone for the reviews and messages. I have been dealing with a bit of a block, I would call it writer's block but I would have to be a better writer for that. I have half a dozen stories, each with a handful of chapters I pull out and keep playing with. I figure I never posted my previous stories completed, maybe I should start posting and that will get me moving forward on these. I can't promise to be as quick on the updates as I usually am, I am super busy at work too. Have patience with me.

I want to give a shout out to everyone who reviewed and sent messages to me. Thank you for pushing me back to the keyboard.

Chapter 1

She kissed Bellatrix goodbye. Bellatrix bit her lip as a going away present. Hermione made a note to herself to get revenge once the crazed bitch was released into her custody.

Hermione, Harry, and Ron took the ferry that connected Azkaban to the rest of the wizarding world. They were on their way to the Burrow to meet with the Order for an update and a welcome home party.

"So do you think they baked me a cake?" Hermione joked turning to shield herself from the frigid crosswinds.

"I am surprised they are letting you near the Burrow. What are you thinking Hermione? It was one thing shagging her while we were locked up but the bitch killed Sirius, she killed..."

"I know Harry. It was my only way out. I have no desire to partner with Bellatrix Black but they were going to leave me there. They brought this on themselves." Hermione said crossly.

"I know, it's why I am not losing my mind on you. They weren't fighting for you. I can't believe they thought so little of you that they were going to let the Goblins keep you locked up." Harry replied.

"More like they wanted the money." Ron added. "I can't believe you are going to be working with that bitch. I can't believe you shagged all three sisters. You really are mental."

"Yeah. I really am." Hermione replied.

They were taken to the Ministry and processing was completed. They were finally free. They took a floo to the Burrow to avoid having to deal with the press.

It was sad that the goblins were right; a little time in Azkaban was what she needed to really see where she stood in the wizarding world.

The reception for Ron and Harry was warm, hers was chilly. Hermione was polite but was still generally ignored and dismissed. Her bedding Bellatrix had not improved her standing. She earned quite a few sneers when she walked in the door.

She had expected Tonks and Remus to at least show her some love considering she saved their asses during the battle by killing Dolohov and rounding up Bellatrix. Clearly she was wrong.

The level of distrust was high enough that the Order didn't want to discuss its plans in front of her.

"It isn't like your plans will work. You will be lucky to keep control of the Ministry for a month at this rate." Hermione said snidely.

"And what would you have us do?" Kingsley responded.

"Grow a set." Ron said earning a smack upside the head from Molly.

"He's not wrong. Every Minister before you did all kinds of crazy things. You couldn't even stand up to the goblins and get me out of Azkaban. You didn't even try. Yes I know you only negotiated for Harry and Ron and had agreed to let them place the blame on me. Seeing your terms was part of my employment agreement."

Hermione excused herself growing tired of the fighting. She planned to go for a walk to clear her head but was met outside by McGonagall.

"Employment agreement? You have become a security guard Hermione. What is going on with you? I didn't expect that. I thought you would be returning next year?" The professor asked.

"I will be coming in to take my N.E. once the school is open again. I don't need to stay to study. I can pass the tests now. I know my job isn't what everyone expected but I do owe the goblins a bank…well…at least the ceiling of the bank and a dragon. Plus if left to the Order I would have been attending Azkaban next year. I will be happy to be a security guard for the goblins if it keeps me free."

Hermione had decided not to correct everyone on her job title. Her life would be even easier if they actually thought she was working as a security witch. She was amazed that most of the Wizarding world hadn't thought to question why Bellatrix Black would be freed to act as a simple guard. They were too busy debating her release to even question the why. The more she saw of the wizarding world the more she was amazed that they managed to function for this long.

"So…everyone seems thrilled to see me." Hermione said awkwardly trying to change the subject.

"They are angry about you bedding Bellatrix. Why would you do such a thing?" Minerva asked. "And now you are to be her parole officer? I have no idea why Kingsley is releasing her to Gringotts in the first place. She should never be released from Azkaban. I don't like any of this…"

"I am sorry Professor. I am doing what I have to in order to stay out of Azkaban. The Order seemed content to let me stay there, the goblins got me out. New boss calls the shots. If they want Bellatrix to be my partner on this I will do what they say. I look horrible in prison stripes." Hermione quipped. Clearly McGonagall was quicker on the uptake than the majority of the Wizarding world. Hermione would have to be cautious around her.

"Be careful child. You are treading on dangerous ground." Minerva said as she walked off.

"I haven't been a child in a long time." Hermione grumbled.

"No you haven't" a voice said from behind her. Hermione turned to face the speaker and was slapped for her troubles. "I understand why you ended up caving to Narcissa but Bella? Have you gone mad? Does she know?"

"Yes. I told them both while we are in Azkaban." Hermione replied.

"My sisters will both be out soon and I will never be free of their bile." Andromeda responded. "Bellatrix! After what she did to you? I spent all those hours comforting you while you cried, I gave myself to you and then you bed her?"

"I am sorry Andy. I would like to say it didn't happen but it did. I would like to say I wasn't willing but I liked it. I am a fucked up witch Andy! You know I am. The games we played together, the things we did, you know how truly screwed up I am. Deep down you loved how screwed up I am. It fed both our needs. I don't regret it. I only regret hurting you." Hermione said softly.

Andromeda raised her hand to the red spot where she slapped Hermione. Hermione's breath caught as she braced herself for another blow or for a kiss.

"So beautiful." Andromeda whispered. "Be careful Hermione."

"Wotcher mum?" Came from the door of the Burrow. Hermione saw Nymphadora Lupin staring at them with a confused look.

"Hermione and I were just talking." Andy sighed dropping her hand.

"Is that what you were doing?" Remus asked as he moved next to his wife in the doorway.

Andromeda shrugged her shoulders and walked inside. Hermione walked down to the small pond and picked up a few stones to skip. She heard footsteps behind her.

"So I am guessing I am not getting a sweater for the holidays." Hermione said over her shoulder.

"Lucky you." Ron laughed. "Tonks is laying into her mum for being nice to you. Do we want to know about you and Andromeda mate?"

"Probably not." Hermione responded.

"You are a dog Hermione." Harry laughed. "So you going to tell us what is really going on with you and the goblins?"

"You really don't want to know that either. You really shouldn't know that." Hermione said.

"You are going to be up to no good, aren't you?" Ron said longingly.

"Yup. And you are going to be Aurors." Hermione said.

"And we can make sure to not cross paths." Harry laughed.

"You aren't worried?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione you are one of the finest people we know. You are more of a stickler for rules than we are. As long as it isn't a question of your virtue we trust that you will do what's right." Ron answered. Hermione smacked him in response and then hugged both future Aurors.

"I will try not to end up on your wanted lists." She laughed.

"Who would of thought you were going to be the outlaw." Harry laughed.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

She sat in front of the desk of the less than genial parchment pusher who was having her fill out every form in triplicate.

"Sign here, here and there." The nasal voiced woman said.

"Okay anything else?" Hermione said exhausted.

"Do you agree to take responsibility for the parolee on behalf of Gringotts Bank?" The woman said with venom in her voice.

"I do." Hermione swore.

"Okay I will key your wand to hers. You will be able to track her freely. You will also be able to disable her wand. Do you know the spell?"

"Yes the goblins trained me thoroughly." Hermione replied.

"It is amazing that they trained you since they are not allowed wands" the cranky woman spit out. "It is even more amazing that they have convinced the Wizengamot to let you run free...with her of all people."

Hermione just smiled as the witch finished up. She was astounded at how many witches and wizards wanted her back in Azkaban. That was why it was so easy for Voldemort. The dislike of muggleborns was widespread despite the remaining wizarding community's staunch protests that they weren't biased.

They had no idea what the real magical world was up to, how many of their fears were realized every day. She had signed quite a few confidentiality agreements, in blood of course, over the last month of her training. She had learned so much. The goblins allowed her access to information they had let few others to know of.

There were two reasons for them allowing her access to so much information. One was her skill combined with her always being on the fringe of the wizarding world.

The other reason was her creature stance throughout the years. Hermione may not have been loved by the pure bloods but unbeknownst to her she had developed quite the following among magical creatures. She had campaigned for the rights of elves, stood by werewolves and centaurs and fought for creatures and beings her entire time in the magical world. She had earned their respect and was seen as one of them.

To most of the magical world being considered a magical creature would be an insult. Hermione took the honorary status as a compliment. In turn she learned what was being hidden from witches and wizards.

Her "partner" would not be privy to the information. It wouldn't do for wizards to know that goblins made and used wands regularly. They weren't the only ones. Mermaids, Centaurs and Vampires were among the many races that used magic in manners prohibited by the Ministry.

Hermione received a new wand when she started training. The wand was silver birch but its core was dragon heart string reinforced with goblin made platinum making the wand far more powerful and virtually unbreakable. It was just one more perk she received working for the goblins.

The goblins were a strange race. Bill was right about their beliefs. Everything goblin made was considered goblin property whether it was paid for or not. Hermione knew her wand was on loan not a gift. She was adjusting to their strange customs and they were getting used to her.

Many of the magical creatures including the goblins believed she had tamed and claimed Bellatrix Black. The fact that a muggle born could leash a pure blooded fanatic like Bellatrix was considered a sign of strength. It was a rather base belief but Hermione thought the concept was delicious in a barbaric sort of way.

She finished her paperwork and the Aurors brought Bellatrix out to her. The witch was still shackled. Hermione unbound her and gave her back her wand.

"Best behavior Miss Black." she said with a smirk.

"You're in charge muddy...lead the way." Bellatrix responded.

Hermione rolled her eyes. Every witch and wizard in the Ministry watched as they walked out together. The unthinkable had just happened, the right hand to the Dark Lord and blood purist had just walked out the door with Hermione Granger, muggleborn, champion of the downtrodden and right hand to the boy-who-lived.

"Where to?" Bellatrix asked as they walked away from the Ministry.

Hermione grabbed her hand.

"Hang on."

She apparated them to the loft she had been provided by the goblins.

"Nice place." Bellatrix giggled childishly as she sprawled out on one of the sofas.

"The goblins do know how to take care of their staff." Hermione said while approaching the dark witch. "You owe me one witch!"

She leaned down and kissed Bellatrix biting down hard, drawing blood. Bellatrix groaned and pushed her down to the ground climbing on top of her.

"I missed you my filthy little witch." Bellatrix said as she trailed kisses down Hermione's neck. "Did you keep your legs closed or did one of my sisters fuck you?"

"I didn't touch anyone." Hermione laughed enjoying Bellatrix's jealousy. "I only saw Andy once and I haven't seen Narcissa since her release."

The Malfoys were released shortly after Hermione was. Narcissa and Draco's lying to protect Harry was enough for pardons for all of them. Proof again that the wizarding world was not fair. Hermione needed to cut a deal with the goblins to be free and she had saved the world. Lucius was a cold and calculating prick who committed numerous foul deeds and he walked a week later for his wife's good behavior.

"Good girl." Bellatrix purred.

"So the real question is, are you going to behave yourself?" Hermione whispered.

"No...but I will keep the goblins happy and the Aurors off our backs. That's what you really mean isn't it muddy?" Bellatrix giggled.

"You really are going to cause me headaches aren't you?" Hermione groaned.

"Of course I am. I am a psychopath. Plus I know all of the filthy little creatures think you have conquered me. I know...I know...my ability to roam freely depends on keeping up the illusion that you have any control over me but I think I will have to correct that when we at alone."

Bellatrix ripped Hermione's shirt open to punctuate her statement. She smiled at the black lace underneath.

"Why do I have the feeling I was safer locked in Azkaban?" Hermione moaned as Bellatrix's head descended to lace covered nipples.

"Because you are a smart witch." Bellatrix purred and bit her hard. Hermione yelped. Bellatrix cackled in response."No wards to control me now luv."

Hermione looked down, vision blurry with tears.

"I really am fucked up aren't I?" Hermione moaned.

"You are muddy." Bellatrix hummed as she enjoyed the products of her cruelty.

"We are going to have to work on how you refer to me." Hermione groaned.

"Why? You're a mudblood. Muddy works."

"You realize you are bedding me right?" Hermione replied.

Bellatrix smiled at her as she unbuttoned her jeans.

"Yes. I don't know who is more fucked up...me or you? I am bedding a filthy blooded do-gooder. You are bedding the woman who tortured you."

"We are quite the pair. What were the goblins thinking?" Hermione groaned.

"They were thinking you would be happy to crusade for them even of it means breaking a few laws...and I want out of Azkaban and have no morals to keep me from maiming on demand." Bellatrix giggled madly as she smacked Hermione's freshly exposed ass.

"Ow! I may need to figure out how they created those wards at Azkaban." Hermione joked enjoying the sting.

"Why, they only work if you don't like it." Bellatrix answered. "And you like it you twisted bitch."

"I seriously should have counseling added to my benefits package." Hermione groaned pushing Bellatrix away.

Bellatrix was undeterred, "I wouldn't want you working through your demons."

Bellatrix slapped her thigh hard.

"You let me do too many wonderful things to you while you work through your neurosis." Bellatrix purred.

"Neurosis? Studying muggle psychology."

"I read some of those books you sent me. I was bored. Now stop distracting me." Bellatrix ordered.

Bellatrix ran her hands along Hermione's body.

"Mmmm don't tease." Hermione plead.

"Why do you let me touch you?" Bellatrix asked running her hand along the scar she carved only months before.

Hermione sighed, taking a lunatic as a lover and partner was a bad idea but she had grown accustomed to living on the edge. She didn't want to think about why she was fucking the woman who almost broke her. Was it to regain control, was it to play with fire.

"Probably both." Bellatrix answered.

Hermione used the small amount of occlumency she had learned from Harry to push Bellatrix out of her head. She hadn't even noticed she was there.

"Get the fuck out. If you want a fate that doesn't involve stripes you will do me the courtesy of staying out." Hermione snarled.

"Sensitive. I will stay out if you behave. I don't want you spreading your legs for every witch you see. I don't like to share my toys." Bellatrix said. She had straddled Hermione's waist and was running her hands through her hair.

"Even with your sisters?" Hermione replied before she could stop herself. Bellatrix slapped her across the face hard.

"I am no one to fuck with." Bellatrix snarled.

Hermione summoned her wand and sent Bellatrix flying with a quick flick. Bellatrix was powerless to move. Hermione crawled over to her pushing her flat on her back.

"Let's get a few things straight. I am not your girlfriend or your wife. I don't know what is going on between us or if there will be an 'us' but in the meantime in the words of Leslie Gore, 'You don't own me!' I am happy for both of us to continue this...whatever this is. I am happy to play whatever kinky games we come up with. I am not willing to revisit or rehash my stay in the Manor." Hermione hissed.

Bellatrix spun them over.

"You will have to face it but I agree to your terms...for now."

She didn't wait for an answer as she attacked Hermione with a bruising kiss. She forced Hermione's legs apart with her knees. Hermione tried half heatedly to fight her, enjoying the battle and relishing the defeat that was to come.

Hermione grunted as Bellatrix entered her with two fingers. Bellatrix delighted as Hermione reacted to her touch. Hermione pulled on her arm trying to push her deeper. Hands reached and pulled on flesh begging for more.

"Fuck you are good!" Hermione whimpered as she began to convulse.

Bellatrix kissed her softly as she came. Hermione began to pull and tear at her clothes stripping her down.

"More" she gasped as she pushed into Bellatrix biting whatever flesh she could find. Bellatrix didn't slow her assault. She wanted to win this battle and pumped into Hermione harder, pushing towards her second orgasm. Hermione took her up on the challenge trying to hold back her pleasure as Hermione pushed back adding a finger and biting down on her clavicle.

Bellatrix came with a scream. She didn't need to hide her pleasure now that they were alone. Hermione grinned at the victory briefly before coming again. She let herself collapse against Bellatrix allowing the witch to pull her in and hold her.

Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew that this was an epic mistake. Fucking this demon was foolish but cuddling with her was the first steps towards a long march to her own undoing. She didn't want to encourage Bellatrix's strange obsessive behavior towards her. She didn't want this to become more fucked up than it was. She knew it was too late. She was in trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N So again I want to thank everyone for the reviews. Part of the reason I started posting is I got stuck on these stories forever because I don't know where to go. The feedback helps so thank you.

Additionally I would like to give a shout out to my beta Asher (the King of Ashers) All hail the king!

Chapter 2

"I don't like it! Not with her there!" Bellatrix argued.

"I already told you this isn't negotiable. The goblins want me there. I need to take my N.E.W.T.s and pick up some things for them." Hermione answered clearly exasperated.

"I know, I had to go dig the fake sword out of my vault. They are sending a guard to watch me while you are gone. I will be a prisoner and you will be fucking my sister."

"First of all you ARE a prisoner and the only reason you aren't a prisoner in Azkaban is because of the goblins. Second, you brought home that slut who works the counter at the shop down the street to prove you aren't in love with me and I don't own you. You want an open relationship you got one. Third the argument is moot since Andy hates me after your sister leaked her involvement with me to Skeeter."

It had been an extraordinarily chaotic time. Someone in the Order had leaked Hermione's involvement with Bellatrix during her stay at Azkaban. Hermione guessed maybe Remus or Molly. Rita Skeeter had been tipped off so Hermione figured it was an irate Molly that did the damage.

Once Skeeter had the story she started prying around and found out about Narcissa. Hermione guessed she had Dawlish to thank for that. Narcissa was hounded by the press and Lucius was furious. Narcissa responded by sending the suspicion and attention towards her other sister claiming it was actually Andromeda Hermione bedded.

The Prophet ate it up fueling speculation as to which sisters and when. The not so cleverly named articles that had come out had been scathing: Hermione Granger waves the Black flag, Black day for Wizarding world, the witch with the Black heart.

Bellatrix and Hermione had little to do as they waited for orders from the goblins except train, fight and fuck. Bellatrix already was jealous of both her sisters touching her 'mudblood toy'. Hermione had responded it was unreasonable for Bellatrix to be jealous of Andy since they were together months before and Narcissa had joined in with them for a threesome.

She should have known better than to argue logic. Bellatrix took a swing at her for that one then pulled her into bed. Hermione discovered that the allegations of Bellatrix's insanity were not even slightly exaggerated. The witch was absolutely nuts. One minute she was trying to kill Hermione, the next she was cuddling, and then she was giving her the cold shoulder.

Hermione was getting used to dealing with her when the goblins sent the first assignment. It hardly was a surprise that Hermione was being sent to Hogwarts to finish her N.E.W.T.s and get the items for the goblins. Unfortunately Andy had retreated from the press within the safe confines of Hogwarts walls taking over the Potions professor position.

In response to hearing Hermione would be going back and Bellatrix wasn't to come, Bellatrix had very maturely picked up the first woman she saw and had sex with her on the couch to show Hermione how little she needed her. Hermione understood it was an immature way for Bellatrix to act out but she was pissed nonetheless.

She kept telling herself Bellatrix was just a shag and a means to an end but the pain she felt went beyond that. She hadn't been able to rid herself of the hollow ache in her chest since she had walked in the door to a carefully scripted scene. It has served its purpose. Bellatrix was right; wards wouldn't protect Hermione from her.

Hermione told herself it was for the best. Having an affair with the woman who tortured her was a clear sign of her current mental instability. She needed to steer clear of Bellatrix and focus on her job.

"I will be back in a couple of weeks. Try not to burn the fucking place down you bloody loon!" Hermione grumbled as she grabbed her bags and apparated out. She appeared at the gates of Hogwarts. The gates were open and she wandered up to the building wondering what sort of reception she was going to get.

"Welcome back Miss Granger. You know where the dorms are. The Head Girl is from Hufflepuff this year so you will have the head girl's quarters in Gryffindor. Do try and behave yourself." McGonagall called out as Hermione stepped through the door. Hermione looked around. The damage of the battle marked the walls but the school was functioning. The collapsed corridors had been rebuilt and most of the work left was cosmetic.

The students were whispering and pointing as she walked up to the Gryffindor dorm. It was going to be a long couple of weeks. She didn't know what to expect once she entered the dorms. She was surprised Minerva was letting her bunk near the other students.

She was practically tackled as she entered the common room. She didn't have a chance to stop the blur of red before she found herself engulfed in a giant bear hug.

"I am sorry about mum Hermione. She shouldn't be making up all that stuff. She shouldn't be acting that way." Ginny said. "Come on let's talk."

Ginny pulled her up to Hermione's new room before anyone could question her. The Head Girl's quarters were merely a sparse closet with a bed and a desk that sat to the side of the girl's dorm but it offered privacy that Hermione craved. Ginny cast a muffalato.

"That's better. You are the only thing anyone talks about." Ginny said. "How are you doing?"

Hermione had been too shocked to speak up until this point but she figured she should tell her friend the truth.

"Um…Ginny all those things in the paper…they are…well…"

"True. I know. Harry told me. I just figured both you and Professor Tonks would appreciate me dismissing them as lies. You should have never been in Azkaban Hermione. They almost brought me there too. It wasn't right what the Order did. I don't care who you shag, you saved us."

"I take it everyone else is not as open minded." Hermione responded.

"No. I seriously think the whole Black sisters thing is just giving them a reason. They also are mad about you working for the goblins. They are pretty mad at the goblins." Ginny admitted. "They locked up all the vaults. The wizarding world was in danger of starving."

"They were going to starve wizards to have me arrested?" Hermione asked. She hadn't realized it had come to that.

"No you were already arrested then on your old warrants. They did it because the Ministry wouldn't prosecute anyone for murder the goblin deaths at the bank. They said goblins are going to have to wait until the crimes against wizards are addressed."

Hermione laughed, "No wonder the goblins are so angry. That explains quite a bit including why they let her go."

"I don't get it."

"You don't need to, just trust me." Hermione understood what was going on. Voldemort was dead and all would return to normal in the wizarding world. Normal of course being that the goblins didn't rank a murder investigation. Once they realized the slaughter at Gringotts was going to be so easily dismissed they decided now was the time to manipulate things. They would take back what was theirs. Hermione wondered what else they were planning.

"So all three Black sisters? Wow Hermione, and you were the good one." Ginny laughed.

"I really didn't mean for all this to happen. I am surprised you aren't upset."

"I don't care. My mum and da care about proper customs, I don't. I am not planning on marrying you after all. As long as it's not Harry I am good with it." Ginny answered.

"Thank god. Everyone else seems to be truly offended."

"Wizarding rules require a witch to be pure for her wedding…"

"Yeah I am amazingly familiar with that rule."

"Well anyways, I think you will find not everyone here is offended. After everything that has happened and everything you have done most people here are just grateful…but they still gossip. All three? Wow Hermione."

"It was a strange string of circumstances. How is Andy?"

"It is weird to hear you call her that. She is…she has been rough. They started classes again. The students were nasty, you know how they are. Lavender, Padma and Parvati were constantly giggling and making jokes. Pansy, I can't believe that bitch didn't get a trip to Azkaban…anyways Pansy has been absolutely horrible. Professor Tonks started nice enough but I am pretty sure that she is now channeling the ghost of Snape. She is bloody mean. Watch yourself Hermione." Ginny warned.

"This isn't my fault. I am not the one that told the papers." Hermione argued.

"For Merlin's sake Hermione! You just got out of Azkaban for crimes you didn't commit proving wizards and witches don't care about fault and you are a woman. You know bloody well that in the eyes of a witch you don't actually have to do anything wrong to be wrong and in this case you shagged both her sisters! You are supposed to be the brightest witch of your age." Ginny said rolling her eyes.

"Good point. Damn I am screwed. I should go talk to her. No I should wait and talk to her later. No if Filch catches me out after hours…how is he not in Azkaban? Never mind, forget I asked this. How do I see her without…"

Ginny had reached into her bag while Hermione was rambling and pulled out Harry's invisibility coat. There was a note in Harry's handwriting.

_Try not to get yourself killed or worse expelled-H_

Hermione smirked and put the cloak in with her things. Harry had been trying to help with the Andromeda problem but he probably didn't realize he was also aiding and abetting grand theft. She could get the items tonight but she needed one thing first.

"Ginny you don't happen to know the password to McGonagall's office do you?" Hermione asked.

"Oh Hermione, what are you up to now?" Ginny asked.

Hermione hated to lie to the witch but she had to, "Bellatrix's wand was lost at the battle. McGonagall allegedly still has items from the battle stashed in her office that are waiting for the Aurors to sort through. I want to check for her wand. She whines about the one she has."

It was true so she technically wasn't lying. Bellatrix had been provided a loner wand. Ollivander was still trying to get his shop rebuilt and running again and was swamped with orders for wands since so many were lost in battle. He refused to provide a wand for Bellatrix due to the unfortunate circumstance of her being the one who destroyed his shop and then promptly tortured him.

The goblins didn't want to give her one of theirs as they didn't trust her either. She was a psychopathic blood purist and a means to an end. They didn't want her knowing they made wands. They gave her one of the wands that had belonged to a security wizard that was killed by Voldemort. They thought it fitting.

They didn't have to trust Bellatrix's wand work to get through dark wards and curses, Hermione did. If the wand was actually there she would consider it a bonus and happily return it to the witch.

"Her password is lioness." Ginny answered. "Please don't get me in trouble Hermione."

"Lioness? Of course it is. I will keep you out of it Gin, I promise." Hermione answered.

"Hopefully I won't have to break you out of Azkaban." Ginny joked. "Who knows who you could end up picking up this time?"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The Head Girl's room was adjoined to the dorm so Hermione exiting or entering could be overheard by the other witches in her dorm. Lavender had yammered with her friends for hours and it was almost two in the morning when Hermione could finally sneak out. She crept out of the dorm and donned Harry's cloak. Her trip to Minerva's office was uneventful.

"Lioness" she whispered and the passageway opened up for her. She hurried through not noticing a figure watching from the shadows. Minerva McGonagall was thankfully in bed for the night. The problem was not waking the portraits of the former Headmasters. She didn't dare make any noise or illuminate the room.

She snuck in quietly. The moon provided some light but she still had to feel around a bit to get her bearings. She found the sword on Minerva's desk. She had created another bag similar to the one from their quest for her new employment. This one was a messenger bag instead of a purse and it had a spell to keep the items inside quiet and shielded. She pulled the copy of the sword out of the bag and slid the original in.

That was the easy part. The hard part was going through the junk to find the helmet without waking the portraits. The piles of items from the battle were lined against the wall and Hermione could barely see what they contained. She tried to pick something up and two items clinked together. She looked up and saw one of the portraits was waking. She had no choice. She ran for it.

She made it to the archway before the portrait got his bearings. She hid in the shadows. If she opened the door now he would know she was there. Of all the bloody portraits to wake it had to be Phineas Black. The former headmaster was not exactly a fan of Hermione who had packed one of his portraits up in her bag and toted him about on their quest. He looked around for a bit before finally drifting back to sleep.

Hermione would need another way to get to the helmet. She needed to get through the piles but she would have to find a way to get into the office and look through them with the portraits watching.

She snuck out the door and was greeted with a wand to her neck.

"Don't move a muscle." The voice whispered hoarsely. "Wand."

"How am I supposed to give you my wand if I can't move?" Hermione replied.

"Don't fuck with me Hermione." Andy snarled. Hermione smirked. There was no question she was a Black.

"Alright just mind your wand." Hermione said as she passed over her own wand.

"Let's go." Andy ordered.

"Where?" Hermione asked.

"Follow me. Try nothing witch." Andy ordered.

Hermione followed her through the castle. She always enjoyed this side of Andromeda. Andy looked so much like Bellatrix when she had come to shell cottage Hermione couldn't even stay in the same room as her.

Andy was far kinder than her sisters but she wasn't a bastion of sanity anymore than they were. No one properly raised as a Black kept their sanity.

The family dealt in and taught cruelty, homicidal tendencies and an elitist view of the world. Andromeda didn't share the same view as her sisters towards muggles but she had her own demons.

_Andromeda had known what had happened at the Manor. She sought out Hermione at the cottage but Hermione avoided her. She snuck into Hermione's room one night after dinner. Hermione had drawn her wand and was ready to scream._

_"I mean you no harm witch. You can't keep running from me. I am not Bella." Andy said softly trying to calm her._

_"Why are you here?" Hermione asked._

_"I know Fleur and Bill healed your wounds…the ones they saw. Are there others that need to be healed?"_

_"I don't know what you are talking about." Hermione said defensively._

_"I know my sisters. There is no way they let a beautiful witch like you leave the Manor pure. They would have taken you for sport." Andy replied._

_Hermione had been caught in turmoil since she began her stay at Shell Cottage. She had enjoyed what had happened with Narcissa Malfoy which made her feel dirty. Bellatrix's torture was giving her nightmares and yet she was also having dreams that were of the blue variety._

_Her walls fell and she began to cry. It was hours later when she realized she had somehow ended up in Andromeda's arms. The witch had shed some tears as well while she held her._

_Their first kiss had been tentative and their first time sweet. Andromeda needed comfort as much as Hermione. Her husband had gone on the run and left her behind 'for her protection'. He still didn't understand that the moment she married him she was more of a target than he was._

_As the days progressed, Hermione and Andromeda spent each evening together and Hermione found clarity and peace in Andromeda's dark side. The first time Andromeda had pulled her hair she immediately began to apologize but Hermione told her to keep going. Hermione had acted the part of Andromeda's prisoner on more than one night._

"You would think about then while you are bedding my sister?" Andy said as she walked.

"How did you know?" Hermione knew her occlumency shields were strong enough. The bloody goblins had trained her extensively and their methods made Snape seem like Helga Hufflepuff. Her time with Bellatrix had taught her to keep them up.

"You have that look on your face. That dirty look you get when you're randy and want to be given a proper shag. You really are a piece of work."

"Why are you so angry at me Andy? Did you really plan to settle down and play house with me? We both know the answer to that is no. It wouldn't be proper for you to shack up with a witch. That's what you told me at the cottage. It had to stay secret. You were willing to become a scorch mark and marry Ted. Tell the truth, if there was an us would you have revealed our relationship to anyone or would we still be sneaking about? Would Nymphadora and her wolf let you see their little pup if they knew Grandmother liked the warmth of a witch in her bed?"

"Her wolf? You have been spending too much time around Bella. Soon you'll be spouting Tojours Pur."

"I saved them and they were happy to leave me in Azkaban." Hermione said bitterly.

"They were trying to protect themselves and Teddy. You can't blame them."

"Can't I? I was tortured for the wizarding world…"

"By the witch you now bed."

"Irrelevant, I gave up my life, took on Snatchers and Death Eaters, battled that bloody snake and its foul master to save this world and they locked me up. When the shoe was on the other foot no one fought for me. They were going to leave me there. I hope they cringe every time I walk in the room with that demonic creature wearing your sister's face. At least she doesn't hide behind lies." Hermione said angrily as they walked into what appeared to be Andromeda's quarters.

Andy shut the door and locked it.

"You are right. I should have fought for you. I should be willing to stand up for you and I am a coward. I fought for so long and so hard to be with Ted and he fucking abandoned me. You aren't the only one dealing with the fallout from the war. I have my own issues."

"So then why are you so mad?" Hermione asked completely confused.

"Because I can almost deal with Narcissa…but Bella? She is honest because she is completely insane. She is a sadist and a bully. It figures she would claim you. She always had to have all the toys." Andy spat out.

"Holy fuck. All this fighting between you three is just sibling rivalry over a fucking toy!" Hermione was pissed. She realized the headaches and the stress the three witches had added to her life didn't involve her at all. She could have been doll for all it mattered.

"Hermione I didn't mean it like that. Well maybe a little…wait! You are not turning this around on me. I came here to yell at you." Andromeda argued. This wasn't how she had planned this. "You are supposed to be apologizing to me."

"Really?" Hermione laughed.

Andromeda lost her patience, grabbed her hair exposing her neck so she could put her wand to Hermione's throat.

"You are a true Black Andy." Hermione teased not at all intimidated.

"Shut up Hermione." Andy hissed. Any clever response Hermione might have proffered was cut off by Andromeda's lips. Hermione melted into the kiss pulling Andromeda to the bed. It looked like her plotting would have to wait.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Thank you for all of the reviews. Love to my beta Asher. Real life hasn't been kind so I am working slowly.

Chapter 3

Hermione woke and tried to stretch her arms. She was stopped by the rope binding them together. She looked up at her wrists and smiled.

"Andy." Hermione purred to her still sleeping bed mate. The witch was wrapped around her and held her in a tight grip. "Andy…wake up."

"What time is it?" Andy groaned.

"Too early but it wouldn't do for me to be seen leaving your quarters." Hermione answered.

Andromeda's eyes popped open as the realization that she had Hermione tied to her bed hit her.

"What did I do?" Andy sighed.

"Everything." Hermione responded earning a smack on the thigh. She moaned appreciatively.

"You can't sound like that. I need to throw you out of here and I can't have you sounding so…dirty." Andy chided loosening Hermione's bonds with a wave of her wand.

"I am dirty." Hermione said rubbing her now freed wrists. They were a bit bruised and chaffed but she liked it. "I think I will take a shower before I go. I have time."

Andy watched as Hermione walked seductively to the bathroom. She had no question as to why Narcissa had claimed her purity nor any question as to why Bellatrix had become enamored with the witch. It took a skilled eye to be able to recognize the deviant carnal desires that lay underneath that perfect bookworm exterior. Blacks fortunately knew deviance well.

Hermione was right. Andy would be shunned from the wizarding world, even by her own daughter, if her relationship with Hermione was to come to light. She needed the job at Hogwarts and she wasn't willing to face the backlash. That didn't mean she couldn't enjoy her time with the witch at Hogwarts.

The night before Hermione had told her of Bellatrix's little show. If her sister was silly enough to alienate the only witch who might be loyal to her, Andy was happy to take advantage of it. She walked into the bathroom to find Hermione already in the shower. She stepped in behind Hermione wrapping her arms around her and kissing her collarbone.

"You are beautiful Granger." Andromeda whispered. Hermione's hands subconsciously went to cover her scars but Andromeda stopped her. "No. I want to see all of you. You are too beautiful to hide. My sister was a fool for cutting you and you should wear that mark from Dolohov proudly. You are one of the only people to ever be hit with that damned spell of his and live."

Hermione traced her arm along the scar from the battle at the Ministry. "It cost him his life."

"And saved my son-in-law's in the process. He never thanked you…neither of them did but I am grateful to you. Thank you Hermione." Andy said.

"Show me." Hermione responded turning and kissing Andy. Andy happily complied slowly following the trail of water down Hermione's body with her lips. Hermione leaned against the cool tile wall as Andromeda bathed her scars in kisses.

Hermione loved how soft Andy could be. There was no question she enjoyed playing rough but she had a softer side not evident in her sisters. Games with them were far more dangerous and therefore exciting but Hermione also enjoyed a gentle touch and she was convinced that was something she would never get from Bellatrix.

Hermione groaned as Andy found her center. Andy took her time, teasing Hermione to the edge and then backing off. Hermione finally gave her what she wanted and begged. She grabbed Andy's shoulders for balance as the witch brought her over the edge.

"You are amazing." Hermione purred pulling Andy up for a kiss. She wasted no time, entering her with two fingers eliciting a howl from the stoic Black.

"You are a bad little witch Granger." Andromeda moaned as Hermione thrust into her. "We shouldn't be doing this. I shouldn't be doing this."

"So you are telling me to stop?" Hermione teased.

"Don't you dare!" Andy ordered and pulled her closer.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hermione snuck out around 5:30 and headed back to the dorms. She forgot to don the cloak again and her journey back was interrupted by an irate Headmistress. Fortunately she was close enough to the dorms that when she heard the footsteps she reversed direction and acted as though she was leaving the dorms.

"Off to an early start Miss Granger?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes, I was actually coming to see if you were in." Hermione answered quickly. She was drafted by the Goblins for being clever; she would soon see if she lived up to it.

"You are out of your dorms against regulations to see me?" McGonagall said sarcastically raising an eyebrow to punctuate her statement.

"Yes. Frankly, I am 19 and just finished fighting a war saving all of the wizarding world from an evil tyrant. To thank me you left me locked up in Azkaban. I think a little flexibility as to the hours I keep is well earned. As for what I wanted to see you about. I had a bag with me during the battle. Some of my items were lost, books and such. I know that you have kept many of the personal effects from the battle here. I wanted to look for my things."

"You want your books?" Minerva asked incredulously.

"No…well yes…but mostly I want my personal items. A locket from my mother, photos of my family. My parents were not happy with their relocation and are currently not talking to me. Pictures and mementos are all I have." Hermione said hamming it up a bit for good measure.

Her parents actually were rather happy in Australia and any anger at having their memories modified dissipated when Hermione told them the story. Her mother was ready to head back to England to give the Minister 'a piece of her mind' for incarcerating Hermione but Hermione fortunately convinced her it wasn't worth it. This was achieved with the help of a trip Hermione purchased for them with her new salary.

They had actually made a nice life for themselves in Australia and decided to stay. After hearing of Hermione's treatment at the hands of the wizarding world they decided to keep the Wilkins name for safety as well.

Hermione didn't have much of a chance to spend time with them but she had created two untraceable port keys so she could see them at her leisure. The necklace she wore had two charms one was a small kangaroo and the other ruby slippers. There was a time in her life she wouldn't have been that obvious with illegal port keys but she had learned not to overestimate the Ministry or the Order.

"Hmmpf…you should have come to us for help with your parents as well." Minerva said haughtily. "We could have helped hide them.

Hermione didn't point out the fact that she had asked and received nothing but platitudes. "Headmistress please!"

"Very well. The remains from the battle are piled up in my office. It is hundreds of items to go through. I can't have you tearing up my office."

"I won't. I promise. I need my things and I am only here until the exams next week." Hermione said leaving a clear opening for Minerva to strike.

Minerva thought for a second and a wicked smile graced her face. She had just come to the solution for several problems.

"Well Miss Granger, since you are not taking classes and have made it clear you don't need to study I will let you look for your things on one condition…"

Hermione did a small victory dance in her head and prepared to look appropriately offended when Minerva dropped her bomb.

"…you are to catalog the piles while you are here. I want everything sorted and a workable list." Minerva said triumphantly. Either Hermione would refuse and she wouldn't have to worry about it or more likely she would do it and save Minerva the trouble of having to go through them.

Hermione made a pouty face while trying not to roll her eyes. She was learning quickly that no one in the wizarding world could act without an agenda. Fortunately knowing McGonagall so well just made her job easy. She would be able to search for the helmet and Bellatrix's wand. The hardest part would be dealing with the Former Headmasters and Headmistresses that would be watching from their portraits.

Hermione sighed loudly, "Yes Headmistress."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Why would you put that there? It should be with the clubs!" Phineas Black argued. He had been criticizing her for hours.

"Because it's armor." She argued back. "I am right aren't I Headmistress?"

Hermione directed the question to Dilys Derwent, who fervently agreed with her.

"Phineas. It's armor. It goes with the other armor." Dilys replied.

"It is a giant's shield. All the giant things should go together." Phineas said condescendingly.

"It really does make sense to sort the piles according to whom they need to be returned to." Headmaster Dippet argued.

"I have to sort them by category. Not everything will be returned and some of these items are magical. For the protection of the school I have to be careful while I sort." Hermione responded pointing to the pile of wands she had already amassed. Many were broken.

"She is right. Those items could have Dark Magic in them. She needs to sort by category so protection spells can be put on the piles." Headmaster Trimble argued. The former DADA professor and authoritarian on the subject began a heated debate between the various Headmasters and Headmistresses on the subject of magical artifacts

Her plan had worked well so far. The bickering over the way to sort and catalogue everything had created an uproar to the point that Minerva McGonagall fled the office. Severus Snape had stated she was still an insufferable know it all and marched out of his portrait in the Headmistress' office, presumably to his one in the Potion's classroom. Dumbledore just smirked, winked at her and wandered off stating he was going to see what the Fat Lady was doing.

She had already stashed Bellatrix's wand in her bag and was now working on getting the helmet. The helmet was harder. She had sorted almost everything and the helmet was on the floor waiting for her. She just needed a way to distract the portraits enough for her to shove it in her bag.

She was surprised no one complained she had a bag with her considering both Snape and McGonagall knew about the extension charm she had put on her beaded bag during the Horcrux hunt. It was bag that Phineas Black was extremely acquainted with considering his portrait had been stored in it.

She switched to a messenger bag for this task for that very reason and it seemed to do the trick. No one questioned it. She moved the helmet to the armor section and pretended to log it on her list. She only had a few items left. She racked her brain trying to figure out something clever. The former school heads were still fighting it out but they kept turning to her for agreement or to correct whatever she was doing.

She figured clever wasn't going to work, she should just go for over dramatic.

"FINE!" Hermione yelled kicking the armor pile and sending armor flying everywhere which in turn knocked over several items in the office. She collapsed on the pile in a huff. "I am tired of everyone telling me what goes where. You move the armor."

"That was Walter's favorite mug you just sent to the floor witch!" Phineas scolded.

"That thing was your mug Headmaster Aragon?" Hermione said, clearly unimpressed.

"I will have you know that was gift from my wife!" He argued.

"It's hideous." Hermione said bluntly. The portraits all turned to look at the mug. She shoved the helmet into her bag as she got up making as much noise as possible and letting a few other pieces of armor fall. It worked. They were far too angry about her behavior to notice that one piece fell into her bag.

"Fine, fine! Bloody hell!" Hermione cursed and cleaned up the mess. She logged the last few items and called it a day leaving the list on Minerva's desk.

Hermione stormed out only smiling once she made it back out of the office. She cast a tempus charm and saw it was almost time for dinner. She needed to get the goblins their things and she didn't trust owling them. She waited until the students headed to the Great Hall and she took the One Eyed Witch passage to Honeyduke's. She sent a patronus to Calgor.

She grabbed a table at the Three Broomsticks which was empty and ordered a Firewhiskey. Madam Rosemerta made a fuss about her being off campus.

"With all due respect, I am only there to take my exams, I am of age and I just spent the last 12 hours sorting and cataloging the remaining items from the battle including things that belonged to my dead friends. Bring me a drink and let me grieve." Hermione growled. She wasn't lying. Among the rubble was Colin's camera, Cormac's broom and a picture of Justin's family. Hermione told Rosemerta as much.

She placed her bag under the table.

"Granger right?" A voice called out. It was Calgor standing at the door. "I hear you will be working for us. Let me buy a drink for the witch."

Rosemerta looked stunned that a goblin was buying a witch a drink. Calgor took the bag from Hermione as Rosemerta's attention was diverted. When she turned back Calgor and Hermione were sitting at the table quietly.

"And for you?" Rosemerta asked.

"A butterbeer." He said smiling. Hermione assumed the dark little creature drank vodka with a splash of blood not butterbeer.

The two drank their drinks without saying anything. Rosemerta was no doubt listening and there wasn't much to say. Hermione finished hers and motioned for another.

"The bottle won't earn you their respect witch." Calgor said as he walked out the door, throwing some galleons on the table.

"I saved the world and couldn't earn their respect. I don't care anymore." Hermione responded taking a large swallow of her freshly filled glass.

"I imagine not." Calgor said knowingly. He nodded his headed and walked out the door.

The next whiskey was accompanied by a bowl of stew. Rosemerta insisted that if she was going to drink she wouldn't do so on an empty stomach.

The whiskey after that was accompanied with a gasp as Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick and Andromeda Tonks walked in to find a rather inebriated Hermione Granger.

"Miss Granger!" Minerva gasped. "You left school grounds to get drunk."

"Minerva…please." Rosemerta interrupted and motioned for them to come to the bar to talk to her. Hermione could hear them whispering. Rosemerta was relaying the part about her friend's things. She had only said it to shut the cow up but it seemed to have served its purpose as it was shielding Hermione from the Headmistress as well.

"Hermione." Minerva said softly. "I never thought about how that would affect you or how many friends you lost. I am sorry for that but it is time to go back."

Hermione nodded, paid her bill, tipped Rosemerta handsomely, and let the professors lead her back.

Hermione stumbled a bit as the walked back to the castle. No one dared speak for the first few minutes but Flitwick finally broke the silence.

"It wasn't right Miss Granger." He said.

"Professor?" The booze slowing down her ability to process his statement.

"You fought for us for so long and you saved us. You have been through so much and they were going to leave you in Azkaban. It isn't right. I am sorry." He responded.

"Thank you sir." Hermione answered unsure what else to do.

When they reached the castle Hermione started to head toward the dorms. Andromeda grabbed her.

"You aren't going back to the dorms drunk Granger." Andy said. "I will bring her to the infirmary and let her sleep it off" she said to the others.

"Poppy is most likely in bed." Minerva answered.

"I will just give her a hangover potion and put her in a cot. She will be fine."

"Very well. Thank you Andromeda."

Andy guided her upstairs to an empty infirmary.

"So does this mean you want to play doctor with me?" Hermione asked cheekily.

"You are more trouble than your worth Granger. Now strip…it's time for a full physical!"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N I apologize for the pace. It is slow going for me (not helped by the fact I don't know where I am going).

Asher = Awesomeness. Greatest beta ever.

Chapter 4

"That cannot be what that is designed for." Hermione moaned.

"Oh it's not. Poppy would have kittens if she knew what I was doing with her equipment." Andy responded. "You are even kinkier when you are drunk. The proper thing for me to do would be to refer you to a counselor for your shell shock but I like you this fucked up."

"Does anyone in your family have conscience?" Hermione asked while grinding against Andromeda. She had climbed on top of Andromeda and was now was straddling the witch slowly riding her.

"They make sure to train us out of one young. Spread your legs wider I want to see how deep I can go."

"Ohhhhhhhhhh. That is good. Why again will you lose your job for bedding me? You are the closest I can get to sane in a Black." Hermione purred.

"Because two witches bedding each other is immoral. Not that it would bother you; the fact that you are fucking all three of us proves the point. What is it with you and my family?" Andromeda said nipping at an already sensitive nipple.

"You are a bunch of twisted deviants and once I discovered the dark side I can't go back." Hermione answered honestly while wiping the sweat out of her eyes. "I have a taste for it now. I crave the darkness. You fucked me up...all of you."

"Oh Hermione...you were too beautiful a canvass not to paint." Andromeda whispered run her free hand over the scratch marks and bites.

"Fuck!" Hermione exclaimed as she came. She fell forward nuzzling Andromeda's neck "You are so good."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.::.::::

Hermione spent the next week in Andromeda's bed as often as possible. She thought that with the increased scrutiny she would be caught but no one seemed the wiser. The school was chaotic between exams and the new students and there was still rebuilding to be done. No one cared where Hermione was or what she was doing.

Her N.E.W.T.s went smoothly. She had no question she passed despite the examiners bias. She finished her exams and headed Andromeda's class room. She hid in the shadows outside until her class cleared out. The second years didn't even notice her lurking in the corner.

She walked into the classroom shutting the door behind her.

"It's the middle of the day, I have another class in an hour and people can see you. Have you lost your bloody mind?" Andromeda exclaimed.

"Of course I have. That's why you enjoy your time with me so much." Hermione laughed.

"Why are you wearing your uniform?" Andromeda asked voice deepened with desire.

"Because I am leaving. I wanted to say goodbye to you but after I leave here I will never set foot in this school again and I have one fantasy left to play out."

Hermione took a seat. Andromeda cast a quick spell that would keep Snape from visiting his portrait in the classroom.

"You are a very bad girl Ms. Granger." Andromeda laughed and conjured a ruler. "Come up to my desk. I think discipline is called for."

Hermione walked up to the front of class, Andromeda pushed her over the desk pulling up her skirt and tearing off her underwear. The first blow of the ruler startled her. The sting made her yelp but also made her wet.

Hermione bucked with each blow, mewing and begging as Andy went on.

"Please Andy."

"Please who?" Andy teased.

"Please Professor."

Andromeda knelt before her kissing the marks she had just made. She nibbled on a cheek. She stood up behind Hermione thrusting her fingers in.

"Let's see how good of a student you really are Miss Granger."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hermione was back in her civilian clothes as she walked away (rather nimbly) from Hogwarts. She looked over her shoulder one last time at the building. She could see Andy staring watching her from under a tree. Hermione realized it may be the last time she saw the witch as well.

Once she cleared the wards she apparated back to her loft. She didn't get a chance to put her things down when the fist came at her. She ducked and tackled Bellatrix.

"You crazy bitch what the hell are you doing?" Hermione barked.

"You fucked her didn't you?"

"Of course I did. How many sluts did you fuck while I was gone?" Hermione responded tersely pinning Bellatrix's arms.

"A few." Bellatrix cackled defiantly. "You shouldn't have left me."

"You fucked the slag from down the street while I was here. You saying you want to settle down and be together? Maybe get matching rings." Hermione laughed.

"No." Bellatrix huffed. "You're a filthy mudblood. You are nothing more than a bit of fun."

"Then act like it." Hermione growled. "Unfortunately you have been catting around and the goblins know." Hermione whispered. There were still guards from the goblins in the apartment. "They aren't leaving. I think I need to reestablish that I am in control of you."

Hermione pulled her wand binding Bellatrix's hands together and conjured a bolt on the floor to attach her to.

"I like you like this." Hermione quipped. With another wave of the wand Bellatrix was naked. She kicked at Hermione, spewing curses.

"Let me go witch. I have no intention of touching you slut." Bellatrix hissed.

Hermione laughed and caught her legs she pushed them apart using strength instead of magic. She climbed on top of Bellatrix taking her hard.

"Say your mine." Hermione commanded with each thrust.

"No."

"I won't let you come until you say your mine."

"Fuck." Bellatrix moaned "I'm yours."

"No more sluts in the apartment!"

"Fine! Please," Bellatrix begged, screaming as Hermione brought her over.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The next few hours were spent dedicated to thoroughly deplorable behavior. Once she thought Bellatrix was asleep. Hermione tossed a shirt on and walked to the kitchen for a drink. It barely covered her but she doubted the goblins cared much about humans.

"So why are you still here?" she asked one of the two goblin guards already having a pretty good idea why.

"We needed to make sure you had control of her. She strayed in you absence." one of them answered.

"So she said. She gets jealous but hates admitting it. I still have control." Hermione said. She grabbed a carton of orange juice and poured herself a glass.

"She does seem to have submitted to you again." he conceded.

"I know I need her Henril." Bellatrix said to the goblin from the door of the kitchen. "And she is a good lay. Are you going to watch while we fuck on the counter or are you going to leave now that big bad muddy has proven she can control me?"

"You are lucky we have employed you two. Do not forget that." he said with a huff and the two apparated out.

"Too bad we can't ward for them." Bellatrix comment while grabbing the carton from next to Hermione. She skipped the glass choosing to drink straight from the carton.

"Classy. So you are on a first name basis with the goblins now."

"It always helps to know your captors. Now take me to bed and convince me I am your favorite." Bellatrix purred.

Hermione was powerless to stop herself.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bellatrix was fussing with some sort of carved box on the desk.

"Will you stop!" Hermione hissed.

"I'm bored." Bellatrix answered.

"Seriously? That is your answer. You are bored!" Hermione rolled her eyes. "I hope it is cursed."

"It's not. I would be able to tell." Bellatrix taunted.

"She would. That is why we are letting her run amok with you. Well that and the fact that we like that we can make them let you two go." Calgor said as he entered his office. He took the box from Bellatrix and pushed several spots on it. It opened to reveal Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. Both witches cringed which only served to make Calgor's smile grow wider.

"So besides the joy of having the two most hated witches in the wizarding world 'run amok' as you put it, I am sure you have things for us to do." Hermione responded.

"Do you really think you are?" Calgor asked.

"I certainly am." Bellatrix said with pride. "I don't think she has earned the title yet."

"Of course I have. I saved the wizarding world and they were so afraid I would free the elves my reward was Azkaban. Not to mention all the pure blood nut jobs hate me for my blood. Oh and helping to kill Voldemort." Hermione smiled as Bellatrix snarled. "Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort. Get used to it he is dead."

"I am glad to see Ms. Black isn't the only childish one. I wonder if we chose the right wands." Calgor said.

"Of course you did. No one else would do it and we are very good at violence, thievery and mayhem." Bellatrix laughed.

"Indeed. We received your N.E.W.T. scores back Miss Granger. They were the highest in Hogwarts history. Well done. Several in the Ministry want to retest you. There are whispers you found a way to cheat." Calgor informed her handing her the parchments.

"Of course there are. Oh look, I can either take all of the tests again or agree to have my scores lowered. Even lowered they will be all O's." Hermione checked off the box accepting the lower scores.

"You would let them take a great honor like that away from you?" Calgor asked.

"You mean a placard collecting dust in Hogwarts. Yes. It will be easier to be a thief if the Ministry forgets about me."

Calgor nodded his approval at her response. The Black witch would serve her purpose for retrieval of their lost items but Granger would be the prize. She had truly turned her back on the wizarding world and embraced her new life and she held none of the biases that muggleborns or purebloods traditionally held.

"You two are going on a trip." Calgor told them as he handed them files.

"Oh goody…look sweetie a honeymoon." Hermione said to Bellatrix who responded with the two fingered salute.

"Oooh Wales. I've killed a lot of people in Wales…good memories." Bellatrix said wistfully. "And the weather hasn't turned yet. Rain always washes the blood away too fast."

"Is psychological counseling part of my benefits package?" Hermione asked Calgor.

"Absolutely not. The last thing we want is you fixed. Who else are we going to get to watch over her." He answered. "Yes Wales. You are going to Tenby. Nice little village and you can play the part of tourists. There is a fort there..."

"Fort Catherine." Hermione interrupted.

Calgor rolled his eyes. "Yes Fort Catherine…ten points Gryffindor. As I was saying, there is a fort there and in that fort are some items that we are missing. They are on display in the wizard's museum in the fort."

"What items?" Hermione asked.

"Two shields, another helmet and three sets of wrist guards. They are part of an exhibit on the Revolutionary Uprising of 1632." Calgor stated.

Hermione saw Bellatrix's confused face. "The Goblin Rebellion…"

"I know what it is witch…the Revolutionary Uprising? Really? Shouldn't it be called the Failed Revolutionary Uprising?" Bellatrix asked Calgor who glared back in response. "Fine…fine…steal the armor. Got it."

"Good. There is a wizarding hotel in the area but we do have an issue…"

"We are two of the most visible and well known women in the wizarding world right now and the fact that we are working for you is not a secret. If we are seen in the same area as missing goblin artifacts we will have a huge issue. You wouldn't happen to have any alternate lodgings would you?" Hermione asked interrupting him again.

"You do realize when I awarded points to Gryffindor earlier that was sarcasm right?" He asked. "As I was saying…you will be staying in a cottage that belongs to a goblin named Nagnok the youngest."

"Any relat…"

"Yes he is a descendant of that Nagnok Miss Granger." Calgor said with a sigh.

"She is really annoying when she does that…I should get a pay raise for putting up with her." Bellatrix said with a smirk.

"You are lucky you aren't dead. Now please let me just finish this. In your folders is all the information you need." He handed Hermione a bag of galleons. "That should cover any expenses. Good luck and don't get caught. Now get out of my office."

Bellatrix pushed the spots on the box on his desk and grabbed several jelly beans as it popped open. She didn't want the beans; she just wanted to show that she could.

She tossed them on the floor once they reached the lobby. A wizard was walking by as she did it and slipped and fell. Hermione couldn't stop herself from laughing. She realized Bellatrix was rubbing off of her and not in a good way.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tenby was an interesting site. Fort Catherine once served as a military installation. The stark walls and coastline created a strange juxtaposition with the brightly colored buildings that lined the coast. Hermione figured the best way to hide from wizards was go muggle.

Both she and Bellatrix (much to the latter's dismay) had donned baseball caps and sunglasses. Muggle jumpers, jeans and trainers finished off the outfits. They walked among the muggle tourist routes and Hermione was enjoying the picturesque town.

The found the cottage on the outskirts of the town. When Nagnok first opened the door he looked confused.

"The mudblood get up is to prevent our being recognized." Bellatrix said haughtily.

"Well no question which one of you is Bellatrix Black. Come in…try not to kill anyone…I rather like my family." The goblin answered.

"Everyone wants to ruin my fun." Bellatrix sighed.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hermione and Bellatrix needed to see the armor and the security measures but they couldn't be seen.

"What if there is a protection against this." Bellatrix grimaced.

"Why would there be protections?" Hermione whispered. The goblins had procured some hairs for them and they were using polyjuice potion to scout the place. The goblins picked two Russian witches that were heavily campaigning for further restrictions of the rights of goblins in Russia.

"Let's see…you robbed a bank all dressed up in a me suit. I would add protections."

"It's a museum. Not even a very popular one. I doubt they have a Thief's Downfall set up." Hermione replied.

"Why didn't we just come here polyjuiced then?" Bellatrix asked.

"Which is more annoying, wearing jeans or drinking that piss tasting potion? Plus the more time we spend as Elana and Oksana the more chance of us running into some vacationing wizard that knows them."

"What are the odds of that?" Bellatrix huffed.

"Murphy's law. Whatever can go wrong will. Don't tempt fate." Hermione sighed.

"It would just give me someone to kill then." Bellatrix said.

They walked through the doorway of the museum. There was nothing in place to detect polyjuice. In fact, the only daytime measure was one security wizard in the corner who looked as though he was falling asleep. The museum was just a large room with some displays. To call it a museum was a kindness as it looked to be a storage room.

Besides the guard there were only a handful of tourists. Two families going through the motions while the kids protested and whined that they wanted to do something fun. There was also a young couple that were clearly just married as they spent more time gazing at each other than the poorly constructed exhibits. No one paid them any mind.

"Can you sense any wards." Hermione whispered.

"Nothing. You?"

"Not a thing." Hermione sighed and looked at the security wizard. "I can't imagine they leave him around at night though."

The two wandered through the museum slowly examining the walls, floor and ceiling while pretending to marvel at the exhibits. Hermione saw the armor.

"Bella, look at this." Hermione said.

"Don't call me Bella, only Cissy is allowed to call me Bella." Bellatrix protested in a hushed tone. "Plus I am Oksana right now. Smartest witch of her age my ass."

"Whatever. Oksana, come here." Hermione sighed realizing she had screwed up. She looked around. One of the families had left and the rest of the tourists and the guard were oblivious. The guard had given up any attempt at consciousness and had fully fallen asleep.

Bellatrix stood next to her, "It's the armor we are looking for. What is the big deal?"

"Do you remember any giants being here during the Goblin Rebellion of 1632?" Hermione asked.

Bellatrix looked at the display. There were two shields, a helmet and three sets of wrist guards but one set of wrist guards were clearly made for a giant. The museum had labeled them cuisse which was essentially the piece of armor that protected the thighs. The wrist guards, also known as a vambrace, were too large to fit anyone but a giant.

"No. What does it matter?" Bellatrix asked.

Hermione couldn't think of a good answer and just muttered. "It doesn't. I was just curious."

"School is out. This isn't an educational trip. Look for traps." Bellatrix ordered and wandered off.

Hermione looked around the rest of the exhibit. There was a large display involving noble wizards fighting the evil goblins recreated in life size stone statues. Every few minutes it would come to life and the wizards would destroy the goblin statues. The scene would then reset itself.

There were about a dozen wizards and a dozen goblins fighting it out. The goblins also had wands but were poor shots it seemed. As the pieces exploded, Hermione was reminded of the wizard's chessboard from second year.

"Shit!" Hermione cursed under her breath.

She watched the scene unfold again. The goblins only stayed in pieces for about three minutes then they flew back together.

She wondered how much they were like a wizard's chess set.

"How do you keep getting hit by that spell? Duck!" Hermione whispered to one of the goblins.

He briefly turned to her. "We aren't allowed to deviate from the scene during museum hours." He whispered back.

"Stay true to form you evil beast or I will alert the curator and you will be put in storage." One of the wizard statues barked.

Hermione rolled her eyes. Even the fake wizards oppressed the fake goblins with bureaucracy.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Mad love to my beta Asher. Slow going here but I am working on some new chapters.

Chapter 5

"That won't work. We have to assume they ward at night. Even weak wards will take me 5 to 10 minutes to crack. You can't take on that many goblin and wizard statues for that long." Bellatrix said.

"I have an idea. Just trust me." Hermione replied.

"Why would I do that?" Bellatrix growled.

"Because you don't have a choice." Hermione responded. "Let's go."

The two drank the polyjuice potion gagging as they changed. The wards on the entrance were elementary and Hermione broke them in seconds. Once they entered the wizards and goblins set upon them.

"What are you doing here witches?" One of the wizards asked, wand up and ready to strike.

"We are here because there is a clear injustice. Why are their artifacts on display next to yours?" Hermione said in Elana's thick accent. "It is an insult to great wizards such as you to be upstaged by goblin metal. We will bury the armor so it is never seen again."

"That is not yours to take. It is ours." The goblin who had whispered at her earlier in the day said.

"It is my armor regardless of what they might claim. It is mine! I won it fair and square in battle." A wizard responded arrogantly. Hermione half expected him to strike a pose and flex for her. She sighed deeply while Bellatrix laughed.

"I told you it wouldn't work." Bellatrix taunted. "I doubt Plan B will either."

"Plan B?" The wizard and goblin, both apparently leaders of their respective groups, asked simultaneously.

Hermione turned to the goblin and switched to gobbledegook. Her gobbledegook was still weak and it was a difficult language but she knew enough.

"I am actually Hermione Granger. Gringotts sent me. They are reclaiming goblin property." Hermione said. Only the goblins understood her. The wizards and Bellatrix would never learn a language of such filthy creatures such as goblins.

"So now what?" The goblin asked.

"Feel like getting a bit of payback?" Hermione asked.

The goblin shrugged and blasted the lead wizard without any warning. The fight broke out throughout the room as the statues once again played out the famous battle but with very different results. The goblins were only bound during the day and there was no curator around.

Hermione joined in. She alternated between blasting stone wizards and levitating broken wizard pieces into a sack she had equipped with an undetectable extension charm. She had also placed a containment spell on the sack preventing the pieces from coming back together.

Bellatrix worked on the wards while the goblin statues took out several hundred years of anger on their wizard counterparts. The wizards were nothing more than rubble in Hermione's bag in under twenty minutes. She tied off the bag.

"What are you going to do with them?" The goblin statue asked in English.

"My friend has a broom outside. She is going to dump them about a mile off shore. I cast a spell on the bag. It will sink to the bottom where it will stay. Nagnok has offered to take you in. The goblins will give you a nice cushy job in the Gringotts branch of your choice. All you have to do is hex possible thieves." Hermione answered.

"Like you?" The statue laughed. "We are statues and even we have heard about your deeds."

"Her many deeds haven't won her many friends." Bellatrix taunted.

"Maybe not in your world witch. Who is she?" The goblin asked.

"You don't want to know." Hermione answered.

She began to destroy the rest of the exhibits. Once Bellatrix finished packing away the rest of the armor she joined her. They painted anti-goblin sentiment all over the walls. Hermione painted a passable version of the Durmstrang Institute crest. She wanted to make it look like the purebloods were still at large and striking where they could.

The Ministry would laugh it off as an unimportant attack by the now practically toothless ranks that backed Voldemort. The Durmstrang crest would focus the attention on teenagers. The Order was still licking their wounds and would ignore it. The only problem that could arise is if Harry or Ron were to catch wind of it.

Harry was getting to know Ginny as well as he could and still get a marriage license and Ron had taken back up with Lavender Brown. Hermione smirked. They weren't making it past the sports section of the Prophet these days.

Bellatrix flew off with the bag of former wizard statues while Hermione directed the goblin statues to a cart that Nagnok had waiting. Once they were loaded up he took off without even a wave goodbye.

"You really thought you would get any gratitude from that filthy little creature?" Bellatrix laughed.

"No. Rude bastard wasn't he?" Hermione quipped. She grabbed the bag containing the armor. She pulled the port key out of her pocket. Bellatrix grabbed on. They were spun around and ended up in Calgor's office.

"Burning the midnight oil?" Hermione asked. She was surprised the goblin was up and working at such a late hour.

"I was waiting for you two. Couldn't have you port key elsewhere with the armor and wouldn't leave you two alone here." He grumbled. "Off you go. Security wizards will show you out."

He grabbed the bag and started pulling out the pieces of armor. Hermione hesitated a second looking back at the vembrance. Something about the giant armor was bothering her but she shrugged it off.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Have you lost your mind?" The young man hissed as he handed her a drink.

Neville had grown taller since she last saw him. He had filled out and was quite handsome now. Every eligible witch was trying to make their moves on the recipient of Order of Merlin Second Class. Hermione had been pissed when she heard. They all got awarded Order of Merlin. Harry and Ron got First Class; Neville, Luna, Ginny and the rest of the D.A. and most of the Order got awarded Second Class, Draco was among the many awarded Third Class.

Hermione was awarded Fifth Class. She wasn't even sure it existed. She thought maybe the Minister had come up with it after one too many at a function. Fifth class! She didn't even go to the ceremony. She guessed that was the intent. It worked.

"Yes Neville." Hermione responded to his question affirmatively. There was no question she lost her mind.

"Hermione is doing what she needs to do. Sometimes life takes us on unexpected paths. Hers is going to take her on one not traveled by witch nor wizard before." Luna said airily.

"I take it you don't have Neville's objection to my new…life?" Hermione asked Luna.

"No. I worry about Bellatrix though. She could hurt you again. You are strong though. I know you will succeed. You always do." Luna answered. "Neville is just angry about her. Everyone is. Of course if they hadn't locked you up maybe they wouldn't have anything to be mad about."

Luna's statement quieted the table while the processed it. Hermione, Luna, Neville, Lavender, Harry, Ron, Seamus, Angelina, George, Lee, Susan, Alicia and Ginny had all met up at the Three Broomsticks to catch up. It was an impromptu gathering of some of the remaining members of Dumbledore's Army. Luna, Neville and Ginny had been given a pass by McGonagall and Rosmerta set them up in a back room so they could have some privacy.

Neville continued to glare over his butterbeer at Hermione.

Hermione turned to Seamus who looked kept giving her strange looks.

"You too Seamus?"

Seamus nodded.

"I get the liking lasses thing, I get you being cheesed off about being put in Azkaban. That was wrong, but I don't get it Granger. You go queer for that one?" Seamus asked. "You can do better than her…at least saner than her."

"It is a long complicated story Seamus." Hermione responded.

"Whatever. You saved our arses. I guess we owe you enough to overlook this." He said. There was no malice in his voice.

"Thanks Seamus."

"If you decide to get some taste my sister is single." He added.

"She is very attractive too." Susan added. Susan had lost her whole family to the war. Some of her Aunt Amelia's strength showed through now. "I am with Seamus on this, as much as I hate the bitch I respect you enough to give you this but Seamus' sister would probably alienate less people."

"You saved me from Fenir. I can give you a pass on your atrocious taste but really, Bellatrix Black?" Lavender added.

"So everyone is OK with the witch thing just not which witch?" Hermione asked.

There were nods across the table.

"Hermione, my parents care about such things. I miss Fred. I don't care about wars anymore, I don't care who you shag, I hate her for who she is but I can't…I can't dwell on it." George said quietly. "It is time for us to move on and I know you wouldn't be doing whatever it is you are up to without a good reason."

"Thank you George." She replied.

"Plus you got all three Black sisters, the remaining elitists are mortified." He said with a small smile. Angela wrapped her hand around his squeezing it at his attempt to lighten the mood.

Another round came and the table reminisced about their lost friends and caught up on what each was doing.

As the evening progressed Bill and Fleur showed up and joined them. Fleur sat down next to Hermione and began to strike up a conversation. Hermione thought it a bit odd considering the two weren't close. Even at Shell Cottage Fleur had kept her distance from Hermione.

Hermione figured that the end of the war was the beginning of a new world. Maybe all the witches and wizards weren't stuck in their ways after all. Plus Fleur was part Veela. Hermione's defense of magical creatures might have earned her some points.

She evaded the topic of what she was doing when the table asked about her working for the goblins. She played it off as though she was an actual security witch.

After a bit, Hermione excused herself to take a trip to the loo. On her return she was pulled into a room by Ron. Harry was sitting on a couch.

"Soooo take any trips lately?" Ron asked crossing his arms.

Hermione smirked. They weren't as distracted as she thought. "How did you two end up…"

"They don't want anything to ruin the 'sense of victory'. To keep us safe and them out of trouble, Ron and I are one step up from issuing improper broom tickets." Harry grumbled. "We have been getting every silly case that comes in."

"Needless to say some vandalism from Durmstrang was the perfect case to saddle us with." Ron added. "If they had any idea who was really there..."

"I put way too many counter-spells there for you to have tracked me. Oh! My handwriting!" Hermione slapped her forehead.

"Considering how many of my essays you wrote and I copied did you think I wouldn't recognize it?" Ron asked.

"No, I just figured it wouldn't be you." She responded.

"Fair enough, so I am guessing you haven't been turned into a pure blood elitist by your new girlfriend. What gives?" Ron asked.

"She isn't my girlfriend…she is my…my…."

"Sex slave?" Ron said helpfully. "Lunatic lover?"

"Special friend?" Harry chimed in.

"I have no idea but the lunatic part certainly applies. She is as crazy as they say." Hermione sighed.

"So are you going to tell us what you are up to?" Harry asked.

"No. Last thing we need is you two drawn into this as well. I might need someone to break me out of Azkaban eventually." Hermione laughed.

"Hmpf. Be careful Hermione." Harry cautioned. "If the Ministry sees a pattern or a threat they will pull us off the case and put Tonks on it. She has been assigned as head of a task force to watch you two. She is Kingsley's right hand and they are making her Head of the DMLE next week."

"A task force? I should have known they wouldn't let this go. But Tonks? Really? Wow. I would have predicted someone more…"

"Coordinated?" Ron finished for her. She elbowed him in the side. "Watch out Hermione. This thing is big, the whole thing is hush hush. We only know about the task force because Harry used the cloak to go down and check the wanted files so we could have something interesting to do.  
The Ministry is afraid of you."

"Thank you for telling me." She hugged them both and the three returned to the table. Their sudden disappearance earned a curious look from Bill and Fleur, a jealous look from Lavender and a knowing look from Ginny.

Hermione could hear Ron reassuring Lavender that "'Mione still likes birds".

Hermione blocked out the conversations around her as she processed the new information. She didn't realize that the Ministry had assigned a task force. She mentally chided herself. Two slip ups. The handwriting was a small one for now but not paying attention to her surroundings could cost her.

" 'ermione, 'ave you had a chance to go to zee break room yet?" Fleur asked breaking Hermione out of her thoughts.

"Yes, the tea station is amazing." Hermione responded. The goblins had made sure to give her a full tour in case anyone where to ask about her job. She had an entire back story of branches she has visited and an extraordinarily long and boring story about German Ministry banking codes and her compliance requirements to keep the inquisitive at bay.

Fleur lasted about three minutes into the banking code story before her eyes glazed over with absolute boredom.

As Hermione left the Three Broomsticks later that night she looked around at the patrons. Most were staring. It was something she was used to by now even when Harry and Ron weren't with her. That was the problem. It never occurred to her that some of those watching her were Aurors.

She started a conversation with Alicia about protective charms and stepped in front of her as they walked out the door. About 10 meters away she turned walking backwards. To anyone watching it would look as though she was turned to show Alicia a charm but while Alicia looked at Hermione's neck, Hermione took the chance to look around. A couple that had been in the pub paused to gaze in the window of Tomes and Scrolls. They had followed Hermione out; she was being tailed.

Hermione smiled at Alicia, moving closer and whispering a spell that would help detect poisons to her. The spell wasn't particularly taboo but the move pulled George, Angelina and Luna closer in as well making it look as though they were engaged in conspiratorial behavior.

She glanced in the window of Gladrag's as they all passed and saw the couple was keeping pace with them.

Hermione leaned into Neville and whispered, "I am sorry Neville. I really am. The circumstances created this situation but I know it will never be okay for you and I understand that. You will always be my friend. Here…"

She handed him her D.A. coin.

"When you are ready to trust me again I will take it back." Hermione said.

"Hermione…" He whispered looking around furtively. He didn't want the others to think that he was fighting with her. "This isn't…I am not…I am just angry."

She closed his palm on the coin. "It is symbolic Neville. I will give you time."

She felt a pang as she realized her "noble act" was manipulating Neville for her own use. She shrugged it off. He wouldn't have any real backlash from it. She said her goodbyes to everyone and apparated back to the flat to warn Bellatrix.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N So my thanks as always to Asher. Trying to push these stories along and still haven't figured out where I will be ending. Thank you for all of the reviews. Hopefully I will get another chapter of New Blood up soon.

Chapter 6

"What about don't look out the window don't you understand you crazy bint?" Hermione argued.

"If we are being watched I want to see who is doing it!" Bellatrix shot back. She was sitting at the window looking down on the street.

"They don't know I know."

"WE!"

"They don't know WE know." Hermione replied sharply. "Don't ruin our advantage."

"Fine!" Bellatrix said sitting on the couch across from her. "So what do we do?"

"Well we have been using apparition points and port keys. They assigned the Fort Catherine break in to Harry and Ron so they don't suspect anything. I say we give them something to watch." Hermione smiled. "Let's go see Calgor."

"I am not going to like this am I? You have that smile that says I am going to hate this." Bellatrix grumbled.

"Oh yeah, you are going to hate this."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Stop picking at it!" Hermione said with a smile on her face. Bellatrix was fussing with the uncomfortable security witch uniform. They were on their third week of lobby duty at Gringotts.

_Calgor had shown some surprise at the Ministries tenaciousness as well. _

_"A task force, I didn't think they could tie their shoes without falling down. I expected something but not this. Very well, we will have to keep you hidden." He said crankily. _

_"I have a better idea. The Ministry is thin on resources, so thin they had to make Seamus an Auror." __Hermione started_

_"So we kill a bunch and they won't be able to follow us anymore!" Bellatrix said gleefully. Calgor and Hermione exchanged a look and Hermione continued._

_"No, I already started a plan. If we make them waste man power and achieve nothing and they scale back their 'task force'" __Hermione replied._

For three weeks Hermione and Bellatrix had taken over shifts in Gringottts. The teams sent to watch them had rather conspicuously set up across from the bank. Hermione had no question why the Ministry and Order had to place the entire war on the shoulders of two 17 year boys and an 18 year old girl with minimal combat training and no Auror experience. The Ministry and Order really were that bad at it.

"I should have tortured the blonde girl instead. I bet she wouldn't have me acting as a servant. Can't I just hex them?"Bellatrix growled again. She was wavering between extreme boredom and being highly offended by being reduced to a security wizard. Hermione rolled her eyes and wondered how attractive Seamus' sister actually was.

"Thank you for bringing up that painful memory and she would have you chasing Nargles. And no you can't hex them. They have been there for three weeks already. Between that and the amount of man power they are expending to cover my friends we should be free soon."

Hermione's stunt at Hogsmeade had worked perfectly. A protection detail had been assigned to Hogwarts. Hermione knew they were there to keep an eye on Neville, Ginny and Luna. Hermione and Bellatrix used some of the left over polyjuice and checked out the twins' joke shop. There were sets of Aurors assigned to Alicia, Angelina and George.

She had met Harry for breakfast earlier that week and he said that he and Ron were stuck doing paperwork all the time now. Seamus was now literally handing out broom infractions. Bill and Fleur were even being benched. They had been assigned to review the curse breaking protocols. Every person at Hogsmeade that day now was being watched by the 'Task Force'.

Harry had been upset. There were still hundreds of snatchers, Death Eaters and sympathizers on the run or not being prosecuted because no one was investigating. Hermione had practically shut down the Department of Magical Law Enforcement with a simple ploy.

The articles had already started in Prophet with a little help from an anonymous letter to Rita Skeeter. A scathing expose had shown up in that morning's paper alleging incompetence by the new administration. Dozens of concerned letters to the editor were published, all asking why the Ministry had ceased pursuing the Death Eaters. There were even rumors Voldemort had returned and taken over the Ministry again.

Hermione knew she was good but she wasn't that good. Calgor had certainly flexed his figurative muscles in this maneuver and the result was Kingsley once again kowtowing to the goblins. The only difference was this time he didn't know they were pulling the strings.

One month after Hermione found out about it, the task force was dissolved. Tonks was provided the address of a snatcher hideout and the front page of the Prophet was filled with Scabior's face. Hermione considered it a win on many levels.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"So where to now Boss?" Hermione asked dropping the bag of armor down on Calgor's desk. They had hit seventeen different places for goblin made goods. They had recovered three more swords, two battle axes, a bow and specially made arrows, 9 shields, a lovely necklace, five now fully constructed sets of armor and several piles of armor pieces awaiting their matches.

"The States and stop calling me Boss." Calgor grumbled. The cantankerous goblin was pleased with their results but he wouldn't show it. "You leave tomorrow; try not to destroy anything else."

"What no thank you?" Bellatrix cackled while manically pacing the office.

"You killed two respected members of the French Wizengamot and it took hundreds of our employees to fix that fiasco with the Eifel Tower. Did you really think that no one would notice France's most important landmark had changed into a Benjy's? Really?"

"They shouldn't have asked us to leave!" Bellatrix said defiantly.

"Well that's what happens when you decide to have a very public shag at a national monument. Try keeping your clothes on for this one ladies!" He growled and pointed at the door.

"Doubtful, she likes what I do to her too much." Bellatrix said conceitedly and walked out.

Hermione shrugged and called over her shoulder as she followed Bellatrix out, "I wish she wasn't right. I did try and convince her to make it an Upper Crust. I am nothing if not classy."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hermione finished throwing the last of her clothes into her bag. She had to pack for all situations. All they had to go on was that the suit's uniqueness and that it had been auctioned to a muggle and was now on display in New York. They had to go pick up the armor.

International travel was normally done from Ministry to Ministry or at Ministry approved sites so papers could be checked. Hermione and Bellatrix couldn't possibly travel through the Ministries without Tonks' task force being recreated and the Yanks creating their own. As they had discovered during their trip to France, Bellatrix had a reputation that went well past the borders of the United Kingdom. Bellatrix was banned from 149 countries and Hermione was banned from 57.

Hermione was surprised she had racked up such a high number at such a young age. She only had 93 more to beat out Bellatrix. Of course by then the dark witch probably would be banned globally.

Because they didn't want anyone to know what they were doing they were using Gringotts branches for all of their travel. They travelled with fake identities.

What surprised Hermione was they didn't even need polyjuice in most countries. A notice-me-not spell seemed to suffice. Although most of the world had heard of Bellatrix Lestrange, they had seen the Azkaban pictures. The cleaned up Bellatrix Black was too beautiful to ever be confused with her former self.

In Hermione's case, she didn't have as many pictures out there. Harry had always gotten the attention. She cut her hair a little shorter and used Sleakeasy's to keep her hair smooth. As long as they stayed away from local DMLE offices where their pictures where bound to be on file and maintained a low profile they travelled freely.

France had been one of the exceptions to the strict policy of not drawing attention to themselves but Bellatrix had wrapped her arms around Hermione and started nibbling on her neck. How was a woman to say no to that? Perhaps not snaking a hand down her traveling companion's pants while on the Observation Deck of the Eiffel Tower would have been prudent but Bellatrix was making that purring sound that Hermione loved. Fortunately the goblins saved the day and restored the monument.

The goblins were pretty pissed off about it though. Good thing they were two of the best thieves in history. Seventeen jobs and no one was the wiser.

It wasn't their only incident. Bellatrix was an unstable psychopath with a rather robust libido. Hermione's companion was the embodiment of chaos and it was evident in the jobs they committed. Hermione was still perpetually trying to come up with clever escapes and ruses while trying to elude authorities. The only difference is there was now some snogging involved as well.

It seemed she was destined to live on the run. There were times she was sure she would die at the end of a wand, the only question would be.

Harry and Ron had been sent after snatchers because Hero Harry was headlines (as he frequently joked) and the Ministry needed good headlines. Hermione's little misdeeds were off the Ministry radar. Ron and Harry had been keeping their ears open but had not heard a peep about a new task force or Hermione. Hermione should have known things were going to well to stay that way.

Hermione and Bellatrix port keyed to the New York City branch of Gringotts. The armor set had been dubbed Goliath's armor despite muggles listing the date of its creation as 1657 which is when the first muggle reference was made to it. Hermione now knew that the armor was made by the goblins around 850 A.D. which is when most of the armor they were chasing was made according to Hermione's research.

She was still taking classes with the goblins and she tried to do as much research on the items they were chasing as she could. Her new teachers weren't willing to provide any information on her missions and shut down any inquiries she made. She had covered up how well she was learning gobbledegook so her access to the library wasn't being monitored as strictly as it should have been. She was sneaking peeks at the older scrolls when she could.

She was curious why the goblins made so many suits of armor but none of them for goblins. Did the goblins ever make armor for themselves? Why did they agree to make so much armor for wizards and witches when that armor would be used against them? Why was their armor for giants who were dimwitted on the best of days and could never have contracted to have it made?

So many questions, she hopefully would get answers to them as they came closer to completing the job. She didn't share her reservations with Bellatrix. They fought, fucked, stole and most surprisingly, they cuddled but they never talked about anything meaningful. Bellatrix had become even more possessive but Hermione found she liked it. She would have never expected the dark witch to be so affectionate.

Bellatrix showed that affection as the port keyed into the New York branch of Gringotts. She didn't release Hermione's hand as the two stumbled into one of the security rooms in Gringotts earning a sneer from the goblins.

"The butcher and her bi…"

"Enough Arcon!" Another goblin scolded to his coworker. "My apologies Ms. Granger, the tales of her foul deeds have been heard around the world but you are a hero and a champion for us. I am Zilack"

He dipped his head to Hermione in a show of respect which she returned.

"No love for me?" Bellatrix asked wickedly.

Zilack sighed and grabbed on to Arcon's arm as the goblin started to lunge.

"You murdered one of Arcon's cousins; I doubt you remember since you have murdered so many of us. You are only walking out of here alive because of the services you offer and the witch beside you who has somehow found it possible to claim you." Zilack said with disgust dripping into his voice as he finished the sentence. Clearly her relationship with Bellatrix was not appreciated.

Hermione pulled Bellatrix away from the goblins before for a fight could ensue.

"I get that a lot. Bellatrix, go wait outside! Please?" She begged.

"Hmpf finish quickly, you know I get bored." Bellatrix said turning sharply and storming out the door.

"Arcon, I am sorry for your loss." Hermione said remorsefully. It was times like this that reminded her just who her partner was.

"Then why do you bed her? Why are you with her you tramp? Why is she not dead?" The goblin hissed. "Why is the Grand Counsel allowing this?"

"That is not for you to know." Zilack chided.

The Grand Counsel oversaw, acted for and regulated all of the goblins worldwide. Hermione knew of it from her studies with the goblins. It had been established in 236 A.D. to unify goblins against the many groups that harmed them. Goblins were clever master smiths and good at strategy but they were vulnerable due to their diminutive size.

Truces were made with Vampires, Unicorns and Veelas within the first 400 years of its existence. The other species soon followed as the goblins created Gringotts and provided a universal magical currency. Wizards and witches increased their regulation as the goblins gained strength leading to the many wars fought between them.

Hermione considered it a blessing the Counsel hadn't decided to declare another in England.

"We act for you now Arcon. We are your employees. I am sorry but I am caught up in this situation and have no recourse but this. Your counsel chose us for the job." Hermione said diplomatically bristling a bit at being called a tramp. It wasn't the first time her virtue was attacked but she didn't expect it from the goblins.

Arcon spat on the floor in front of her and walked off.

"Forgive him, he is young and angry. He does not understand the wisdom of what the Counsel is doing by reclaiming our lost artifacts." Zilack said.

Hermione nodded, "to business then?"

"Fortunately your current acquisition is easy to find. Have you heard of a museum called the Met?" He asked.

Hermione's eyes gleamed with glee as she started spouting facts about the famed museum.

"Enough, Calgor warned me you were…err…intellectually eager. Yes that Met."

"Why don't you just take it then? It is a muggle museum isn't it?"

"There are certain museums that are shared unknowingly by the muggles and the Metropolitan Museum of Art and Wizarding Artifacts is one of them." Zilack answered. "It isn't the only one. I heard about France…too bad you didn't get a chance to go to the Louvre."

"We were having a small issue involving another National Landmark." She replied.

"I heard! Don't turn the Statute of Liberty into a Ray's Pizza while you are here. Try keeping a low profile and your clothes on." He said.

"You're the boss." She said cheekily and headed out hoping that Bellatrix hadn't killed any tourists yet.

She opened the door to the outside and blocked her eyes some from the bright sun. She looked around at all the bank buildings and realized she was in the financial district. She looked for Bellatrix. She found her leaning against a hot dog stand eating a hot dog. She was inconspicuously sending out hexes that tightened the ties of everyone she hit with it. She hit a woman whose heel promptly broke.

"Seriously five minutes and you are causing wardrobe malfunctions. Really?"

"Well then entertain me. Where are we going?" Bellatrix said in a sing song voice.

"To the museum." Hermione replied.

"Again!"


	7. Chapter 7

A/N I appreciate everyone's patience. It has been slow going on these stories. I would like to thank Asher for all her help and thank all of the reviewers. The input and support is appreciated.

Chapter 7

Hermione strolled through the museum with the tour group enjoying the art. She was trying to repress a smile as Bellatrix stomped next to her wearing a ridiculous hot pink t-shirt. Hermione had arranged for them to join a tour group from the U.K. for a tour of the Met. It just took donning the silly t-shirts and a few well placed spells to match the group before they entered.

Hermione decided to go in with a muggle group first to see how much the two collections overlapped and draw less attention. Bellatrix was miserable which Hermione considered a bonus. It turned out that the wizarding part was built right into the muggle one. Some of the exhibits were shared and could be seen by both but many of the wizarding exhibits were just placed in between the muggle ones.

The muggles couldn't see the magical improvements. The hardest part for Hermione was pretending she didn't see the exhibits on the magically stretched walls. She would have loved to stop and take those in as well but business came first.

They finally reached the Arms and Armor section. 'Goliath's Armor' was a muggle display but there were several wizards gathered around it too marveling at the goblin metalwork. Hermione had to admit it was magnificent. The armor was beautifully crafted and equal parts stunning and terrifying. The edge of blade of the ax that accompanied it gleamed in the lights menacingly.

Hermione could feel the crackle of magic. She had seen muggle security guards and security wizards throughout as she wandered through the museum. She could also see the numerous cameras. There was no way to pull her wand out to test the security without drawing attention.

Bellatrix was glaring at a young boy who had been fighting with his sister. Hermione was about to intervene when she saw the boy's eyes glaze over.

"I'll be damned. Wordless, wandless imperious curse." Hermione whispered.

"Now watch and learn muddy." Bellatrix replied turning back to the armor.

There was a howl of objection from the boy's sister as he took her teddy bear from her and threw it at the armor. The bear bounced of the helmet and burst into flame. Hermione could see wards going up as the muggle security measures also kicked in. Alarms went off and the room filled with security. The security wizards were stopping the magical visitors and checking their wands in a corner.

Hermione and Bellatrix quickly focused their attention on the group they were traveling with to avoid arousing suspicion. The security wizards were clearly using spells to keep the muggle attention diverted. They filed out with their tour group quickly being shuffled out of the exit by museum security.

Once they were outside they pulled away from the group and towards the park.

"Well done. You may be crazy but you certainly make up for it with your brilliance." Hermione laughed.

Bellatrix slapped her and hissed, "a backhanded response to a backhanded compliment."

Hermione should have been pissed but that wasn't the emotion she was feeling.

"Follow me." Hermione ordered.

Bellatrix started to object but once she saw the gleam in Hermione's eyes she was powerless to do anything but follow. They walked further into the park. Hermione pulled Bellatrix into a small copse pushing her against a tree.

Bellatrix found her hands pinned above her head. She moaned as the bark bit into the back of her wrists as Hermione used her body weight to apply pressure and keep her hands pinned. Bellatrix loved this side of the witch. This was her Hermione, the dark witch she created at her sister's home. This witch was made strong by the point of a wand and the sharp tip of a knife. She created a masterpiece with pain as her brush and this witch as her canvas.

Bellatrix never told Hermione that much. She was insane not stupid. She knew it would be too far, even for her delightfully twisted little witch. Hermione wouldn't want to face what she really was now.

Bellatrix had never let anyone have control of her except for the Dark Lord. She had dominated her husband and her other lovers in the bedroom. Only her master had been allowed such liberties but even he didn't make her feel the way this mudblooded witch did. Bellatrix thought it interesting that she had created the perfect mate while trying to serve the man she thought was the perfect mate. Her absolute devotion to one who wasn't worthy of her lead her here.

She pushed back against Hermione, part of her angry at how weak she had become. The submission scared her, the need scared her. Hermione was unfazed. She used her free hand to pull out her wand and bind Bellatrix to the tree. Bellatrix tried to shout but lips silenced her screams.

"Be a good little psycho for me." Hermione whispered grinding against Bellatrix and seizing her lips again.

Bellatrix parted her legs slightly in response, her desire overriding her pride.

"Please…" she whispered. She was begging and she hated herself for it but she needed this witch. "Please Hermione."

Hermione pulled back at the use of her name. No muddy, no filth, no epitaphs of hate. Bellatrix had just whispered her name.

"Yes." Hermione responded and kissed her softly. She stroked her softly as she kissed her letting her hands tease Bellatrix with what was to come. She nibbled at her neck and ear slowly disrobing her lover as she peppered her with love bites and kisses.

Bellatrix thrust her body against Hermione showing her impatience at the softness. Hermione grinned wickedly.

"Want more?" she growled.

"You know I do witch." Bellatrix replied.

Hermione finished disrobing her quickly, tearing her clothes apart in the process. She trailed kisses along her collarbone following the trail of scratches left from her rough treatment of Bellatrix's garb. She nibbled on Bellatrix's hip bone eliciting a moan.

Bellatrix let the bindings help support her weight as she melted into the younger woman's touch. Hermione reached her center. Hermione ran her tongue slow across her lover. Bellatrix looked down at her crossly.

"I am not making you beg, I just want to tease you." Hermione whispered understanding there was only so far she could play with the unstable woman before her fragile psyche would bring back her violent nature. "You don't have to work for me...you have me."

Bellatrix seemed satisfied by the answer or at least by Hermione's exploring tongue which followed it. Her head rolled to the side as she gave into the pleasure and surrendered to the witch.

Hermione took her time teasing her lover with slow languid strokes, hitting every spot but the one that Bellatrix wanted. Bellatrix finally growled in frustration and pulled at her bindings.

"Enough baby. I need release." Hermione was taken aback by the endearment. She attacked her center with both her mouth and fingers quickly bringing Bellatrix to climax. She nuzzled the dark witch as she came down.

She used her wand to release the spell and pulled Bellatrix into her arms.

"Don't think I am getting soft." Bellatrix grumbled as she curled deeper into Hermione's embrace. They both knew she was lying.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hermione could hear the yelling from the security room as she rolled quietly by. They had planned to risk a confundus spell even with the wards but it wasn't necessary. The muggle and magical security guards who weren't on patrol were all glued to the telly. There was some sort of sporting event that had the whole city enthralled.

"I have no idea who these Nicks they keep yelling about are or why they care whether they are hot but it has made our job easier." Bellatrix whispered with a giggle, rolling next to Hermione. They were kneeling on skateboards and hidden from the view of any guards whose attention might have wandered from the game.

They rolled around the corner and stood up stowing their boards in their back packs. The packs were both equipped with an extension charm to hold all their equipment.

"It's the Knicks with a K. It is short for Knickerbockers, they are playing a sport called basketball against a team from Miami called the Heat. It is very popular with the Americans." Hermione corrected.

"Do they have brooms?" Bellatrix said sharply.

"No." Hermione answered.

"Then it is boring muggle nonsense…bloody know-it –all" Bellatrix huffed.

"Loon." Hermione replied as she took out her wand. With a few waves a field of beams appeared before them. "We have hit the areas without wards."

Bellatrix pulled out a broom, smirking at Hermione as she did. Hermione rolled her eyes and jumped on behind her. Hermione pulled out an invisibility cloak from her bag to cover them. It wasn't as nice as Harry's as Death only made one but this one was larger than Harry's. It would do the trick. The two easily flew through the various security measures including sensors and cameras with no problems.

Bellatrix touched down outside of the entrance of the Arms and Armor room and leaned the broom against the wall. There was a fine mist blowing about the opening. Hermione had no doubt it was the museum's equivalent of a thieves downfall. They would show up the minute the crossed.

"Ready?" Bellatrix asked.

"Yeah" Hermione groaned pulling on a black ski mask. Bellatrix did the same and also put on a set of aluminized gloves.

They threw the cloak off and Bellatrix sprinted towards the armor. They both were casting spells like mad as the wards came up. They missed one and Bellatrix's body was covered in lacerations. She fell to the ground.

"Keep going! " She screamed before Hermione could run up to her. Bellatrix forced herself up and fought her way through to the armor. She threw it in her bag as fire exploded around her gloved hands. She heard bang by her head and turned to see the security wizards were upon them. Hermione grabbed the broom dodging and blocking curses. Bellatrix grabbed the last piece of armor and jumped on.

She was losing blood fast but she didn't have time to heal her wounds. Bellatrix turned and hexed the guards as she hung on for dear life with her other hand. Hermione blasted a whole in the wall giving them access to the ducts. They both leaned forward practically spooning the broom and each other to navigate the ducts heading straight up.

Bellatrix cast a reducto at the end of the duct blasting a path to the roof. The broom promptly stopped working and both women rolled to the ground. They had expected this. The wards on the roof blocked all magic. They were made specifically to stop thieves.

Hermione grabbed the crossbow out of her bag and aimed for the copse of trees they had been in earlier that day. The arrow connected, stringing a line which she tied off to a pipe on the roof. She looked over and saw Bellatrix hadn't gotten up.

She could hear the door open on the other side of the roof. A levitation spell wouldn't work any better than the broom. Hermione mustered every ounce of strength she had to get Bellatrix over her shoulder. She wobbled with each step to the rope, just trying to keep her feet.

"Bella! Wake up!" Hermione hissed. Bellatrix reacted sluggishly. "Just hold on to me. Please. I need your help."

Bellatrix seemed to understand sliding down and wrapping her legs and arms around Hermione. Hermione pulled a bar out and clipped it to the rope and used it to slide them both down to the street. They landed in the trees, crashing hard. They were free of the wards.

Hermione pulled herself up, grabbed Bellatrix and apparated.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

They had apparated back to an apartment they were using as a base of operations in Soho. Hermione laid Bellatrix down on the couch and started pulling potions from her bag.

She used the dittany first to stop the bleeding. Bellatrix was still out. She used an imperious to get her to drink a blood replenishing potion. Bellatrix wasn't waking. She ran diagnostic spells but her wand wasn't picking anything up. She went to the floo and tried to summon Calgor. The floo connection to the goblins was blocked.

Hermione had a bad feeling come over her. She ran to the window and peeked out. She could see American Aurors flying around her block. Whatever curses had hit Bellatrix at least one had a tracking spell in it or the spell was on the armor.

The floo block meant that the goblins were keeping plausible deniability and they were mostly likely in serious trouble. This was the first time the goblins had broken contact. Even with the French incident they were supportive and the two witches had destroyed a National Monument then. This was bad.

Hermione went to the armor and started running ever counter curse and diagnostic spell she could think of. She was getting nowhere. Without the Bellatrix's knowledge of exotic and dangerous curses she had no chance.

She looked out the window again. There were more Aurors but they didn't know where exactly she was. Whatever wards were on the apartment were keeping them from finding the exact location but it was only a matter of time before they found her. Hermione paced the apartment trying to somehow channel Bellatrix Black's knowledge. That's when it occurred to her, it wasn't Bellatrix's knowledge, it was Bellatrix _Black's_ knowledge.

She tried to reach Narcissa but the Malfoys didn't have an international floo connection. Not surprising considering how difficult they were to create and maintain and highly monitored the connections were. Hermione closed her eyes and prayed for something to happen and stop her from what she had to do next.

After 30 seconds of listening to the clock on the mantle tick away the time she opened the floo to one of the few non-Ministry international floo connections she could think of.

"Miss Granger, what on earth are you doing?" Minerva McGonagall asked testily. Hermione looked at the clock. It was the crack of dawn in Scotland.

"I was hoping to talk to Professor Tonks Headmistress." Hermione replied.

"These connections are for emergencies for our foreign dignitaries and students. Not for you to have tea. What do you want with Andromeda?" McGonagall answered harshly. Hermione didn't take offense, the Headmistress wasn't wrong about the connection. The magic to maintain and use them was astronomical and regulation was extraordinary.

"I seemed to have created a Potions mishap. I botched a Pepper Up potion and I haven't slept in 10 days. I can't find anyone that will help me." Hermione knew that that only a very special sleeping draught would act as an antidote for the potions mistake. The potion had been a variant on the Draught of Living Death and was invented by Severus Snape after one too many students ruined their Pepper Up potions.

Normally a student would just have to wait out the side effects of the failed potion or a simple sleeping drought would fix the problem but in a few cases where the wrong ingredients were added the students ended up a St. Mungos. Professor Snape had created his draught to counter the "dunderheads that he was forced to try and educate."

Andy had all of Snape's notes and potions. Hermione held her breath as she waited for McGonagall's reply. She knew she was pushing it. She could hear Snape's portrait in the background grumbling about insufferable know-it-alls.

"Severus, please go tell Andromeda to come to my office and to bring the appropriate droughts with her. I expect her back in time for the Hogsmeade trip tomorrow Hermione and I expect you to be on your best behavior." The Headmistress chided.

"Yes Headmistress." Hermione said just hoping Bellatrix would still be alive tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Thanks for your patience and thank you to all those fav, following and reviewing.

Chapter 8

"Tell me why I shouldn't let that crazy evil bitch die?" Andy screamed.

"Shhhhhh!" Hermione pled quietly peeking out the window at the circling brooms. "Please Andy!"

"Yes, yes, we wouldn't want the Aurors to hear us. The Aurors looking for you and now potentially looking for me." Andy said. The anger was still there but she had lowered her voice. "What the fuck are you two up to?"

"The goblins made me do it Andy. Option two was live the rest of my life in Azkaban."

"So this was the deal? You two are thieving loot for the goblins." She sighed and summoned a chair next to the couch where Bellatrix lay. "No wonder they needed her. Gold is well protected. Especially goblin gold. You two are just a couple of crooks."

"We aren't after gold. We are after goblin artifacts." Hermione said defensively.

"Yeah like jewelry…" Andy started.

"No just armor and weapons!"

"You are taking weapons?" said in a whisper, her face paling.

"Yeah. It's suits of armor mostly and some swords, axes and shields. None of them even fit goblins. What is the big deal?" Hermione asked. "I thought the whole thing was just strange."

"How are you the smartest witch of your age again? I am fixing my sister and then we are dealing with this!"

"Dealing with what?" Hermione asked.

Her question went unanswered as Andy focused on her sister. She cast multiple spells Hermione had never heard before. Finally Bellatrix's eyes opened. She saw her sister and went to her empty wand holster.

Hermione held it up, "just wait…"

"What is she doing here? Are you two fucking?" Bellatrix spat out as she stalked towards Hermione.

"I was here to save your life. You are welcome. I haven't bedded the tart…at least not this time. She brought me here solely to keep you alive. I have no idea how you haven't bonded with her. A mate that actually loves you. Who thought that was possible." Andy laughed.

Both Hermione and Bellatrix turned and glared at her.

"Oh be mad later. We have bigger problems. You two morons have been rounding up armor for the goblins. Do you ever think Bella!?" Andy said smugly.

"What are you talking about? What would those filthy little creatures do with it?" Bellatrix responded.

"That's what I said…without the filthy creature part." Hermione said.

"You two are truly perfect for each other." Andy said flippantly.

"You really are possessed by the ghost of Snape aren't you?" Hermione asked.

"You were at the final battle dear. Did you miss the part where the statues and suits of armor fought in the battle?" Andy said snidely.

"Yeah, it occurred to me Andy but piertotum locomotor is a location based spell. Who cares if they want their suits to dance around their banks?" Bellatrix answered back. "Now Hermione give me my wand so I can kill her."

"You know there are far more spells than that Bella." Andy replied dryly. "Help me get this tracer charm off the armor and then we are having a family reunion. We can duel to the death after we fix your little mess."

Bellatrix just glared at her for a moment, shrugged and walked over to the armor putting out her hand, "give me a wand."

Hermione hesitated. Andy nodded her approval and Hermione handed her the wand.

"You really are going to let her tell you whether I can have a wand?" Bellatrix asked clearly hurt.

"Only because I need her alive long enough to tell me what the hell she is rambling on about." Hermione responded. Bellatrix smiled and kissed her softly. Andromeda rolled her eyes.

"Longaire stad!" Bellatrix swished her wand once and the armor glowed slightly and then stopped.

Hermione went to the window. She could see the Aurors had stopped circling and were now arguing amongst themselves. The spell was lifted

"So now what?" Hermione asked.

"We can't floo back to Hogswarts. Minerva will kill Bella if she sees her."

"Stop calling me Bella! You lost that right!" Bellatrix protested.

"By claiming a mudblood." Andy laughed and looked at Hermione. "You lost the right to reign your superiority over me."

"Your whole family is mad." Hermione sighed.

"What does that make you luv?" Andy asked. "Bellatrix move away from the floo."

Andy tossed some powder into the floo.

"Do not tell me you are not coming back Andromeda. I can hardly protect you as it is with all those horrible rumors. You cannot be gallivanting around with Ms. Granger." Minerva said.

"I don't have a choice Minerva. It was like you thought. She is over her head. I owe her this. WE owe her this." Andy replied.

"You have been discussing me? What do you mean over my head? Wait one…"

"Nothing over this connection Ms. Granger." McGonagall said cutting her off. "Do what you must Andromeda but I doubt I will be able to bring you back if you do."

"I understand." Andy answered. "I expect the fall out…from all sides. Hopefully we can keep this as private as possible."

"I will keep it from Molly as long as I can." Minerva said knowingly. "Good luck."

The floo fizzled out.

"Bloody hell, what was that?" Hermione exclaimed.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

After a few hours the Aurors cleared out and the floo to Gringotts Wall Street branch opened up. The three walked through.

"There was only supposed to be two of you! Who is she?" Zilack demanded.

"I told you they can't be trusted!" Arcon yelped.

"You left me without an escape. I needed to bring in help!" Hermione argued.

"We had to shut the floo while they were tracking you and that wasn't your choice to make!" Zilack responded.

"Well I made it." Hermione said arrogantly.

"Take your stuff and your witches and go report to Calgor. He will decide what to do with you." Both Andromeda and Bellatrix bristled at being called 'her witches'.

They port keyed back, turned in the armor and the three of them were marched to Calgor's office.

"Not a word about what I said." Andy whispered to Hermione and Bellatrix as they walked down the long hall to the executive offices.

Hermione nodded and Bellatrix huffed.

When they entered the office Hermione sat down. Andromeda grabbed the other seat before her sister could, leaving an angry Bellatrix and an amused Hermione.

"How very mature." Calgor noted.

Hermione grabbed Bellatrix by the wrist and pulled her into her lap. Bellatrix stuck her tongue out at Andy petulantly and nuzzled into Hermione's neck.

Andy took charge before Calgor even had a chance to speak, "Clearly a two witch team isn't enough. If Granger hadn't thought to call me they would be dead and your precious goblin made goodies would be back in the museum."

"You aren't offended by what they are doing?" Calgor asked, surprised by Andy's opening. "I expected you to have called the Aurors…maybe your daughter."

"My daughter and I don't see eye to eye when it comes to Granger and the wizarding world hasn't been kind to me. I am tired of snot nosed brats treating me like the help. I want in and I want the gold that comes with it."

"What makes you think we will do that? We can just kill you. Or let Bellatrix do it for that matter. She is rather angry with you and possessive of her mate." Calgor replied.

"Yes but she is also headstrong and capricious. I am far more balanced and have the same Black knowledge of curses."

"Then why don't we kill her?" Calgor laughed. Bellatrix's head shot up.

"Because Granger may not admit it but she loves her and if you touch her you will lose Granger who you need, more than need…you want. You want her working for you long term and not just doing this. The brightest witch in generations trained by a Black. You set yourself up nicely."

"True." He admitted. "I like you, maybe we should have just started with you."

"You reallyIt is still a job that would be better off with three witches. You can afford me and I need the galleons. Do we have a deal?" Andromeda said.

"Yes. Get her the contracts!" Calgor barked to his minions.

"Don't I get a say?" Bellatrix asked.

"No." Calgor, Hermione and Andromeda said simultaneously. Hermione kissed away any arguments from Bellatrix.

"You keep your hands to yourself Andy." Bellatrix grumbled.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The three stood in the foyer of Malfoy Manor. Bellatrix had used her wand to override the floo locks.

"Now why are we here?" Bellatrix hissed.

"Because we need the library. Hmpf clever little bastards knew you two wouldn't think of it because she is a muggle and you are so myopic you would never think of it. Plus they wouldn't expect Blacks to know. Arrogant little beasts think Tojours Pur means clueless but I know their magic and their tricks"

"You really are a Black under all that Order fluff aren't you Andy?" Hermione laughed. She no longer took offense to what the crazy witches spouted. "What tricks?"

The answer was interrupted by the announcement of their arrival. Hermione didn't expect a warm reception at Malfoy Manor but she was pretty sure Azkaban would be nicer. A house elf saw them and started squeaking about mudbloods and blood traitors in the house. That in turn set off the Malfoy portraits who made sure to pass the information along throughout the Manor. Hermione and Andy were defending themselves against attacks by both Lucius and Draco while Bellatrix maniacally watched clapping in glee at the entertainment.

Hermione was in no mood for this and sent a nasty hex towards Draco. It was knocked away by Narcissa.

"All of you will stop now!" She hissed. "What is the meaning of this? What the hell is Andromeda doing here and why are you dueling in my home?"

Lucius Malfoy was a feared and reviled wizard, Bellatrix Black one of the most terrifying witches in history, Draco had finally found a backbone by the end of the war and Hermione was a war hero, Andromeda had been an Order member for years and fought in two wars and yet not a one of them did more than look guilty and stare very intently at their shoes as Narcissa glared at them.

"They started it." Hermione said. She realized she sounded like a first year caught facing detention but she had long abandoned any hope of normalcy around the Black family.

"What are you three doing here?" Narcissa asked Bellatrix. "With her Bella?"

"We came to use the library." Bellatrix answered. "And I don't have a choice about her."

"You just came into my home without asking to use the library?" Narcissa asked in a manner so biting and condescending that it left no question as to whether it was rhetorical. Bellatrix missed the clue or didn't care.

"Your home but my books." She answered crossing her arms and glaring down her sister.

"Your books you couldn't own due to your constant incarceration." Narcissa replied closing in on her sister.

Draco and Lucius, who were extraordinarily eager to take Hermione's head off only minutes before, had both moved towards where she and Andy were standing. All four were slowly sneaking backwards towards a table and couch that looked as though they might provide good cover should the need arise.

"Where are you going?" Narcissa said without looking their way. "My sister coming to look at her books does not explain why Andy is here and why you got into duel in my foyer."

"Technically a duel would be between two people not two against…"

"Enough Hermione! I don't care about logistics or etymology. You three go to the library and do your research. Then leave. Keep your clothes on while you are here. I expect an explanation by the end of this." Narcissa said coolly "Draco, you and your father will be joining me in the study to explain why two of my favorite pictures have scorch marks on them."

Bellatrix grabbed Hermione's hand and triumphantly pulled her to the library. She needed to grab both arms several times as Hermione threatened several portraits with turpentine as insults followed them through the halls. Andromeda followed behind them.

"What are we looking for?" Bellatrix asked, her anger with her sister had dissipated for the moment.

"Other spells for that armor. You know the goblins. There is no way that this is their end game. They are too clever to want her to steal knickknacks for their mantles." Andromeda answered.

They entered the library and Bellatrix pushed her on to the couch much to Hermione's dismay.

"There are so many books." Hermione said with awe.

"And most of this room and those books are cursed, specifically against muggleborns. Stay." Andromeda ordered.

It was Hermione's turn to pout as Bellatrix and Andromeda went through the stacks grabbing books randomly. Fifteen minutes later Andromeda returned to the couch and handed Hermione a pile of around twenty five books.

"Go through those."

"What am I looking for?" Hermione asked.

"Anything on goblin suits of armor or goblin shadow warriors." Andromeda replied.

"Shadow warrior?" Hermione asked confused.

"Shit shadow warriors!" Bellatrix exclaimed slapping her own forehead. "How could I forget about that?"

Hermione looked to Andromeda who replied, "You will see. Just look."

"Very well." Hermione said as she began to read. She was surprised by the books, especially since the first one was in gobbledegook. "You speak…"

"Fluently. We also speak Mermish and several other languages. Arrogant of both you and the goblins to assume I don't." Bellatrix said with a smirk. "You are not to fill the filthy little creatures in on that fact."

"Why wouldn't I?" Hermione asked.

"Do you really think they will protect you? Do you think you are more than a means to an end just like me? Do you really think they see you as anything more than one more witch in their way? They were very much a part of your incarceration and if you think they will let either one of us live with the knowledge we have when we are done being their elves you are delusional." Bellatrix said.

"She isn't wrong Hermione." Andromeda said quietly. "You have seen what this world is like. When the goblins checked up on me they saw my house had been destroyed in the war and my assets seized. I am a pauper and an outcast. That is why my ploy worked."

"Oh Andy I am sorry. No. You are right. I know that it is me against the world." Hermione answered.

"Us against the world muddy." Bellatrix corrected her, ignoring her sister for the moment.

"And I am supposed to believe I am more to you than a means to an end?" Hermione asked. Bellatrix didn't answer even after being elbowed by Andromeda.

"You really are an idiot Bella…" Andromeda mumbled earning a growl from her sister.

"So what am I looking for?" Hermione interrupted before the two sisters almost came to blows again.

"Just read Hermione, if I am right we are going to have to figure out what we are going to do." Andromeda said. Hermione did not like the trepidation that showed on her face.

They spent the next eight hours reading through the books. Narcissa sent in the elves to provide food and refreshments for them throughout the time. At one point Narcissa came in and pulled Bellatrix out. Hermione assumed it was to get an update on what was going on and why she was associating with Andromeda.

Twenty minutes later they returned. Narcissa looked at Hermione and then to Andromeda.

"I am not happy that Bella is consorting with her…" Narcissa started pointing at Hermione.

"She isn't the only one consorting Cissy, you are the one that claimed her first! Don't you try that with me." Andromeda answered cutting her sister off.

"I was doing it for the future of wizarding lines." Narcissa answered.

"Is that what lets you sleep at night? She is hot and dark and twisted and beautiful and you saw it and wanted it. I am not going to have the two of you continue to attack me when you have both bedded a muggle!" Andromeda answered defiantly.

"We didn't breed with the mudblood." Narcissa hissed.

"Really? Hey the mudblood is in the room! You lot are all insane aren't you?" Hermione protested.

"Certified." Bellatrix answered proudly and conjured a certificate from St. Mungo's saying so. "Cissy, we don't have a choice. Andy has wormed her way in with the goblins and if she is right…"

"I know. That is why she is sitting in my library and my wand isn't out. I am not amused though!" Narcissa said storming out of the room.

"She is never amused." Andromeda quipped.

Hermione rolled her eyes and went back to her book.

Hermione was going on pure nerves. She hadn't slept in over twenty four hours but what she was starting to find in the books was enough to keep her from shutting her eyes.

She realized why Andromeda was afraid of the armor and why Bellatrix's sudden realization of her sister's fears had silenced her normally manic personality. These suits of armor were originally created to be the 'shadow warriors' of the goblins. It was a variant of the Piertotum Locomotor spell but these soldiers would wipe the floor with Hogwarts' defense system.

The suits would become almost sentient. Unlike Hogwarts' units, these were crafted of the finest Goblin made armor ever forged and all of it magically infused. Wizards had stopped production of the armor and scattered the pieces just as the Goblins had finished creating their army but there was potentially anywhere from 100-200 suits scattered about. Hermione knew that some of these potential soldiers were giants. The caster needed all of the armor to cast the spell. That's why they were still chasing pieces.

An entire platoon of goblin made warriors in armor that repels all that is harmful to it and absorbs all that is useful. That armor had been used in bits and pieces for over a thousand years picking up things like baskalisk venom and becoming impervious to a variety of hexes throughout the ages. Even though there weren't that many it could be an almost unstoppable force.

This was definitely going to be a problem.

Hermione didn't know if it was the lack of sleep or the insanity of the past year catching up to her but she starting humming a song. Andromeda and Bellatrix glared at her.

"What is that you are humming." Bellatrix asked testily.

Hermione sung out the words without thinking, "Treguna...Mekoites...Tracorum...Satis...Dee"

"You found the spell?" Andromeda said. "Why are you singing it?"

"That's not the spell, it's a so…"

"That is the spell! I know the spell. That is the spell!" Bellatrix said confirming what her sister had said.

Hermione realized they were being serious. That was the spell. She did the only thing appropriate under the circumstances. She broke down laughing so hard all she could do was curl into a corner on the couch and wipe the tears out of her eyes. She tried to speak but all she could spit out between fits of laughter was repeatedly say 'Angela Lansbury knew the spell!"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Couldn't resist. If you dig it push the little button and give me some love - L


	9. Chapter 9

A/N I would like all the reviewers. Thank you. A special thanks to my beta Asher who is always awesome! For those that aren't familiar with it, the spell reference is to Bedknobs and Broomsticks.

Thank you for your patience. I should hopefully have a new chapter of New Blood up later this week.

Chapter 9

Andromeda just poured herself a cup of tea while letting Hermione have her break down. Bellatrix on the other hand alternated between pouting and fits of anger while Hermione laughed. Hermione finally got herself together enough to try and explain. When she finished Bellatrix was angrier and Andromeda was stunned.

"Bullshit! You are telling me the muggles have the spell on film. No way!" Bellatrix was beside herself.

"I will prove it to you on one condition." Hermione said.

"What condition?" Bellatrix asked cautiously.

"You have to hold your tongue, not hex anyone and not disparage muggleborns for about 5 hours." Hermione stated.

"Fine." Bellatrix said crossly. Hermione doubted she meant it.

"Andromeda, are you up to this?" Hermione asked.

"I don't have much of a choice do I?"

"Let's go." Hermione said. She apparated them to an alley. Bellatrix cringed as they walked around the corner and the bright paint of the Big Yellow Storage building practically blinded her.

"What is this?" Andy asked.

"It is where my things and my parents' things are being held. I was supposed to start bringing it down to them but I forgot. We are going to bring a few boxes while we are at it." Hermione answered.

"At what?" Bellatrix asked with a face that made it clear she did not approve.

"Finding my tapes. Just follow me."

They dug through the unit and found the box Hermione was looking for. She threw it in her modified bag. She also threw in whatever boxes she could find of clothes and personal effects. Her parents might have embraced being the Wilkens family but they wanted their memories from their previous life. Hermione would work out with them to get the rest later.

She grabbed Bellatrix and Andy and triggered the port key landing in her parents den. The house was completely dark. Hermione looked out the window and then at her watch.

"Bloody hell! I forgot the time difference." Hermione whispered. She shrugged her shoulders. "You know what? Good. I need sleep."

Hermione grabbed a blanket out of the closet and stretched out on the couch. Bellatrix and Andromeda looked at her angrily.

"Maybe I will say hi to mum and dad while you sack out." Bellatrix said.

"Don't be such a cow. There is room for you. It is midnight. We can get in five to six hours before they are up for breakfast." Hermione patted the couch next to her. "Andy can sack out on the recliner. It has been almost a day since any of us has slept."

"She is right Bella. Stop being so petulant." Andy chided as she hopped in the big chair and stretched out.

Bellatrix curled up on the couch with Hermione and the three very sleep deprived witches quickly passed out.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hermione woke to the smell of breakfast. She looked at her watch and did the math. It was 7:30 a.m. She then realized with horror she was sleeping alone. She looked at the chair. Andy was still asleep. Hermione decided to let her rest. If there was a massacre the witch would wake up quick enough.

She hurried to the kitchen and found Bellatrix sitting at the counter watching Hermione's mother cook up breakfast.

"Morning Hermione." Her father said kissing her on the cheek as he passed her. "We were a bit confused to see the woman in the chair and you and your friend on the couch. She has assured us that the Ministry is not after you again but she hasn't…errr…." He motioned to the kitchen where Hermione's mother was looking sourly at Bellatrix.

"I didn't tell them who we are." Bellatrix cut him off.

"She is Bellatrix Black.. The witch in the chair is her sister Andromeda Tonks." Hermione said pulling up a stool next to Bellatrix at the counter. Bellatrix was clearly enthralled as she watched Hermione's father work the coffee maker.

"Tonks, like that purple haired woman from the Order of the Peacock? Bellatrix…wait a minute didn't you battle her? Isn't she a Death Seether?" Hermione's mother asked. "How old are you Ms. Black?"

"Death Eater", Bellatrix corrected "and I am reformed."

Hermione did her best not to roll her eyes at the reformed comment.

"Dear you know you never ask a woman her age. Hmmm Death Seether seems more terrifying. Death Eater sounds like a restaurant for cannibals." Hermione's father replied.

Bellatrix replied in a manner Hermione never expected. She laughed.

"I guess it does." She conceded. "And thank you. I am older than Hermione but she is not your average 19 year old."

The new congenial Bellatrix was scaring Hermione a bit. She kept waiting for crazy Bellatrix to reestablish control and make it clear how she felt about muggleborns. The fact that her mother clearly didn't like the age difference was a bit disconcerting as well. Things could end up going very badly.

"Tonks from the Order of the _Phoenix_ is Andy's daughter. Andy was also a member of the Order. She is helping us with a…an assignment. Bellatrix and I are now working together. She was my cellmate in Azkaban." Hermione responded.

"Is that how you became so…close?" Hermione's mother said suspiciously.

Bellatrix tensed waiting for all hell to break loose. Bellatrix might have cleaned herself up from her Death Eater days, and she had cleaned up well, but she was still 28 years older than Hermione. A fact that it was clear Hermione's mother did not like.

"It's complicated but we yes we have become closer. We can discuss that later but I am here for work." Hermione answered trying to end the debate. "Sorry to barge in, I was so tired I forgot about the time difference. I need to borrow the telly."

Hermione could tell her mother had questions and she needed to stop her from asking them. She quickly unloaded the boxes from her bag. Her parents were instantly distracted by their newly recovered items. Hermione took over in the kitchen, pouring coffee for herself and finishing cooking up breakfast.

"You didn't tell them?" Bellatrix whispered standing next to her holding a plate that Hermione filled with rashers of bacon.

"Tell my mother that I had been tortured? No. I left out most of the details of the war. If they knew what really happened they would never let me leave this house again…and probably try and kill you."

Bellatrix stared at the food suspiciously.

"Relax Bellatrix, they wouldn't have poisoned you, they would have shot you." Hermione said and pointed to the gun safe holding her father's shotguns. He was an active hunter and it looked as though he had continued that hobby in Australia.

"I don't get it. It's a safe?" Bellatrix responded.

"It's what's in the safe that would have done you in." Hermione responded. "No matter. Just act polite and normal and we will be fine. Just…whatever you do…don't be yourself."

Bellatrix pulled a face at the remark and then smirked deviously and brought the plates to the table.

"Breakfast is ready." She said sweetly to Hermione's parents. "Andy, wake up foods on!"

Hermione was terrified. She had no idea what to expect but she knew Bellatrix was going to do something. She fingered her wand debating whether to disable Bellatrix's wand. Andromeda walked in…took one look at the table and her sister and pinched herself to make sure she was awake. She then sat down next to Hermione's father and made a proper introduction.

"Thank you for breakfast Monica." Bellatrix said to Hermione's mother. Hermione choked on her coffee.

"Hermione? Are you okay?" Her mother asked confused.

"Errrrr…yes. I just…the Monica threw me off." Hermione said covering quickly.

"We have decided to stay Monica and Wendell. Although it is strange getting used to hearing the names now that we have our memories back we enjoy this life too much to go back." Hermione's mom answered.

"Monica does have a nice ring to it…not that Jean didn't." Bellatrix said congenially.

"Hermione told you our names?" Hermione's mother asked.

"No, I read them in her file." Bellatrix responded without thinking. Hermione kicked her under the table earning a glare.

"Hermione's file? You read Hermione's file? I didn't know she had a Death Eater file." Monica said confused. "Hermione said that the Ministry was rounding up muggleborns which is why we had to be hidden. Did they use the Death Eaters to do that?"

Bellatrix looked confused for a second, recovered and answered, "Yes they did."

"So you are the one that arrested her for being a muggleborn and then you end up in the cell with her. How ironic." Hermione's father said.

Bellatrix nodded and Andy gave Hermione a look that said there would be more questions later.

"So all three of you work for the goblins. How is that going Hermione? Those creatures always seemed a bit creepy. I was always afraid they would bite." Hermione's mother commented trying to pry more information out of them.

Hermione sighed and kicked a now giggling Bellatix Black under the table again, "They aren't dogs mother. They don't go around gnawing on peoples legs. They have their own customs but they are extraordinarily talented and intelligent."

"…and creepy." Bellatrix asked earning a smile from Hermione's father. "So tell me about Hermione. What was she like growing up?"

"She still is." Hermione's mother said pointedly and then the two began to talk about their daughter. Hermione realized what Bellatrix's game was. She was prying for useful information for blackmail or to torment Hermione with.

"Let's go watch that movie." Hermione said abruptly, cleaning up before her mother started in again.

They went into the den and Hermione popped the tape in. She sat down on the couch and Bellatrix sat next to her making no effort to hide how 'close' they had become. Hermione was still confused by the witch's behavior. She understood the digging for information but she didn't get this.

Andromeda seemed to expect it and grabbed a spot on the other end of the couch. She gave Hermione a look that said to keep her peace.

"Why are you watching that movie? I haven't seen it since you were a little girl." Hermione's father exclaimed grabbing a seat on the other couch. Her mother joined him. Hermione sighed. It looked like it was family movie day.

"The spell is real." Hermione answered.

"The one where they go play football with the lion?" Her father asked.

"No the one with the armor." Hermione answered.

"Seriously?" Her mother laughed, forgetting to glare at Bellatrix for a few moments.

"Seriously." Hermione answered.

"I find it hard to believe that one of the most well hidden spells in wizarding history is so well known by muggles." Andromeda said.

"You will see." Hermione said.

"All I see are a bunch of kids." Bellatrix pouted.

"It is later in the movie." Hermione's father responded.

"You can't just get to it?" Bellatrix asked.

"Of course but it's such a good movie. You have to watch the movie." Hermione's mother said almost challenging Bellatrix to argue with her. Hermione's hand went to her wand again. Bellatrix just leaned back and started watching the movie.

The morning was pleasant. They watched the movie and passed around bags of Twisties. Hermione's father was now working for Smith's Snack Foods and the house was filled with goodies that would have never been permitted when he was a dentist.

They enjoyed the movie and Bellatrix was well behaved. It was the picture of a perfect family morning. Andromeda and Bellatrix were even amicable. Hermione was terrified.

Hermione's father extended an invitation to stay with them for the day but Bellatrix politely declined stating they had to get to work. Hermione sighed a breath of relief. Hermione kissed her parents goodbye and they port keyed back to the flat.

Hermione tackled Bellatrix taking her wand from her.

"Andromeda do you have somewhere to go?" Hermione asked.

"I will go see if Dora is still talking to me or if news of my new employment has spread." Andromeda apparated out.

Hermione turned to Bellatrix "Okay, what the hell was that?"

"What was what?" Bellatrix teased coyly looking as innocent as she could muster.

"What was with you playing nice?" Hermione asked.

"Well it's important that my muddy girlfriend's filth blooded parents like me isn't it?" Bellatrix responded with a cackle.

Hermione swung at her but Bellatrix caught her fist and rolled them pinning her arms down.

"Now now my sweet, that's not nice." Bellatrix giggled before slapping her.

Once Bellatrix freed Hermione's hand to slap her Hermione scratched her face to get free. She managed to loosen Bellatrix's hold enough to roll over and start crawling away while reaching for her wand. Bellatrix grabbed her leg pulling her back and ripped her wand out of her hand throwing it across the room.

She pushed Hermione to the ground and yanked her shirt off stopping at Hermione's wrists. She twisted the shirt tight giving her the ability to pin Hermione's hand with one hand. She used the other to unsnap her bra.

"Of course I was nice to your parents. Always..." she wiggled her hand beneath Hermione and the floor and unbuttoned Hermione's pants. "Know" Bellatrix released her hold of Hermione to pull off her pants and underwear barely stopping to remove her trainers "Your..." Hermione flipped back over finally freeing her hands.

Bellatrix whispered in her ear "Captors". Hermione was so turned on she couldn't breathe. She forgot how seductive Bellatrix could be. She dug her fingers deep into Bellatrix's curls pulling her head down and capturing her lips.

When they broke for air Hermione gasped, "I am in way over my head."

"Good. At least I am not the only one." Bellatrix whispered back kissing her again. Hermione groaned pushing he body up against Bellatrix aching for her touch.

Bellatrix ran her hand down Hermione's thigh eliciting another moan. She moved her caress to the inside of her thigh bringing Hermione's leg up around her waist.

"You ARE my captor but I am also yours lover."

"Yes you are." Hermione conceded. She pulled at the laces of Bellatrix's dress. Soon Hermione had torn off the layers with no regard for the dress which now laid in pieces next to them. Hermione growled as Bellatrix nipped on her earlobe.

Hermione ran her hands slowly down Bellatrix's back causing the witch to arch in pleasure. Hermione used the opportunity to capture a nipple in her mouth pulling Bellatrix up her body. She explored her breasts and then slowly inched down wrapping her hands around Bellatrix's thighs and pulling her up.

Bellatrix was kneeling over her and Hermione slowly entered her with her tongue causing the dark witch to moan in pleasure. Hermione increased her attention causing Bellatrix to start grinding against her face.

"My sweet little muddy, I am glad you are my captor." Bellatrix groaned as she came. Hermione gave her no chance to recover, entering her with two fingers. Bellatrix stilled her hand and turned lowering herself to Hermione's center before letting Hermione continue. Hermione groaned as Bellatrix matched her stroke for stroke.

"Fuck! You will be my undoing witch!" Hermione moaned.

"That's my plan." Bellatrix groaned and captured her clit with her lips silencing anything else Hermione might say.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"So we proved that the spell was in your silly mudblood movie I don't understand why that matters." Bellatrix grumbled. They were curled up in bed and discussing their goblin problems.

"Can we for the sake of argument presume that the movie is correct...fine except about the singing..."

"OK and?"

"Piertotem Locomotor doesn't require the caster to stay focused but the armor acts as a mob with little intelligence. Substitutionary Locomotion requires the caster to continuously sing...say the spell and focus on the armor to maintain the spell. The difference is the armor truly acts as soldiers dividing into units and acting in an almost sentient manner making it much more difficult to defeat. Now we know how the wizards were able to stop this the first time. They went after the caster." Hermione explained.

"We need to find a way to stop this from happening. The goblins can't be allowed to complete their task." Bellatrix argued.

"Yes they can." Hermione responded. "If we stop them now we will both end up in Azkaban. Well I will, they might just kill you. Hell, they might kill us both." Hermione admitted.

"The goblins or your friends?" Bellatrix replied smugly.

"Both...either...only Harry and Ron are my friends everyone else is my enemy."

"Even my sisters?"

"Even you until I have reason to believe otherwise. Almost everyone I had faith in turned their backs on me I am all out of trust...plus you're crazy." Hermione replied.

"So why are we letting the goblins succeed? We will just be blamed." Bellatrix said.

"We need more information and we need to find a way to use this to our advantage. If we reveal what they are doing now we will both be sent back to Azkaban." Hermione responded.

"I had no intention of revealing anything. I was going to take care of this problem myself." Bellatrix said wickedly.

"Which will guarantee our deaths or a trip back to Azkaban."

"Hmpf. The goblins control the gold. Without killing them all how do we keep them from coming back at us?" Bellatrix asked.

"I don't know. We need a plan though."

"We need help." Bellatrix said. "I let Andy help and haven't killed her. I want my other sister. My REAL sister!"

"No!" Hermione responded. "No way."

"Yes!"

"Fine you get Narcissa then I get Harry and Ron." Hermione challenged.

"No. You already brought in that slut Andy. I have to make sure you don't bed her. I don't want those to filthy bastards helping us."

"And I don't trust your sisters." Hermione said.

"You said sisters plural. Andy is on your side. It is bad enough you fucked Narcissa but I can deal with that. We have always shared our things but Andy is your little addition. Narcissa IS helping."

"As are Harry and Ron!" Hermione retorted.

"Fine." Bellatrix said rolling Hermione over and pulling the sheets away. "Now make it up to me."


End file.
